Fatherhood
by gummiwummi
Summary: Her beautiful body that he had memorized from her verdite eyes to her long, soft legs moved gracefully towards him. She fell into his embrace and cried. He never expected that he, the missing-nin that slaughtered his entire clan, would ever become a father. (ItaSaku, slight AU)
1. An Old Acquaintance

Itachi felt the pestering hand of his younger brother pulling on his sleeve. "Itachi, are we going to go train together?" His hopeful, bright eyes shining up at his beloved brother.

Sasuke knew better than to ask Itachi, but this was an everyday thing for the thirteen-year-old prodigy. He smiled down at his brother and tousled the mess of hair on his head.

"Not today, Sasuke. I have things to do."

The Academy student fixed his hair and pouted. "But you always say that! When will you finally have some free time?" He crossed his arms childishly and turned away.

His brother felt bad for denying him constantly, but as captain of the ANBU, he had no choice. He waved goodbye, but his brother ignored him and walked back to their home. He sighed and walked the path leading out of Konoha.

On his way, he noticed a young girl throwing rocks into the river. She would pick up a rock, stop for a moment, raise it in the air and finally throw it. Unperturbed by her behavior, Itachi walked away until hearing her fall and a sharp cry ringing out. He ran to the little girl and tried to calm her cries.

"Is everything okay?" He asked through her sobs.

She continued to cry without speaking to him. He inspected her body and found a large scrape below her elbow.

He smiled kindly. "It's okay, it's only a scrape." He dug through his pouch strapped to his waist and pulled out a roll of bandages. He wrapped the bandage around her arm once and smoothed down medical tape to keep it from unraveling.

"What's your name?" He asked, trying to distract her from the pain.

She wiped her wet cheeks with her sleeve and sniffed. "Sa-Sakura Haruno," She hiccupped

He smiled at her. "Ah, Sakura. That's a very pretty name."

She continued to sniff, but Itachi noticed her breathing become stable as he spoke with her. "I saw you throwing rocks in the river. Were you playing a game?"

She shook her head and picked up another rock from the ground. She pulled out a knife, causing Itachi to become curious, and carved the symbols of someone's name.

He tilted his head to read the name. "Ami?"

"She's a girl that picks on me all the time. I write the names of all the girls that bully me and I..." She threw the rock into the river causing a large splash. "Pretend like it's them getting thrown into the water."

"Oh, so you get bullied a lot? Why is that?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut her lips together again. Her shining eyes darted to the river then back to him. She raised her hand slowly and pressed her index finger against her forehead.

"My forehead is really big and they call me 'Billboard Brow' and other mean stuff," She finally answered.

Itachi chuckled and placed his own hand on her forehead. She pulled back slightly and waited for the insults that were bound to erupt from his mouth. She shut her eyes and readied herself to add another rock to her collection in the river.

"It looks fine to me. They just want to see a reaction from you is all. Next time, ignore their comments - it'll stop very quickly." He helped her up and smiled again.

"But what if it doesn't?" She asked.

"In that case, it's best to continue by cutting those people out of your life. Nobody deserves to have their feelings hurt." He walked onto the path again.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sakura asked, running over.

"I have to go to a meeting in the Hokage's office. It was very nice to meet you, Sakura."

She grabbed his sleeve. "What's your name? I know you are Sasuke's older brother, but I still have no idea what it is."

"Itachi," He answered. She released her grasp and watched as the ANBU leader walked away. She wondered if all Uchiha boys were cute or if it was just something he and Sasuke inherited. She walked over to the riverbed and searched for one, last rock. She picked it up and grabbed her knife from her pocket. She carved 'Sasuke' on one side and 'Itachi' on the other. Yes, she liked each of them, but if she were to marry one of them, which would she choose?

She flipped it in the air and let it fall to the ground. The side with Itachi's name was facing up and the little girl blushed.

"Itachi and Sakura... Sitting in a tree..."

"A new member has arrived." Itachi treaded slowly into the abandoned building where the rest of the Akatsuki members waited.

He thought about his beloved village and Sasuke, but showed no expression as he stopped in front of the group.

"Itachi Uchiha," Orochimaru remarked, his awed expression changing to an interested smile. The leader walked to him and presented his hand to the Uchiha.

"Akatsuki welcomes you, Itachi Uchiha." His Rinnegan meeting Itachi's Sharingan. Itachi turned his eyes to his hand and reached for it. The two shook hands and then moved on to test his loyalty.

In the next room, a cell holding Konoha ninjas stood with the torches on the wall being the only source of actual light. "Prove your worth and show us your loyalty to Akatsuki. If you can kill your own then you are a member."

One of the prisoners immediately recognized the Uchiha. "Itachi! Itachi help us and kill the bastards who have trapped us here!"

Pain walked toward Itachi and handed him the key to the small cell. "Obey or fall by my hand, Itachi Uchiha."

The Uchiha tightened his grip around the key and walked toward his fellow ninjas. "You can't be serious... You traitor! You turned your back on the village?!" The prisoner yelled out.

Itachi closed his eyes and pushed the key into the lock. The audible click of the gears shifting echoed in the small room and the Uchiha slid the cell door open. He reached for his sword holstered on his back and silently apologized to the men charging before him. In one quick slice, a Konoha ninja fell to the ground. His blood soaked the floor beneath Itachi's feet. The rest of the ninja followed after him with their lifeless bodies sprawled out onto the floor.

The ninja that recognized him raised his hand out to his murderer. "Itachi Uchiha... Such a boy with amazing skills now sheds his own brethren's blood onto the floor. You'll burn in hell, Itachi..." His eyes lost focus of the Uchiha and his hand fell to the floor without a response.

Pain waited by the door as Itachi sheathed his sword. "Our trust is with you entirely, Itachi Uchiha. Welcome to the Akatsuki..." He held out his hand once more and a ring lay in his palm the color of the blood leaking from his betrayed allies.

Itachi slid his sandals onto his feet and pulled his arms through his Akatsuki cloak. Kisame sipped down some water and halted the Uchiha at the door.

"Why do you go?" He asked, puzzled with his partner.

"I'm no traitor to the organization. I go because I wish to walk through my village." Kisame moved away and let Itachi pass through his door. He placed his straw hat over his head and dashed through the trees back to Konoha.

As he expected, Itachi was alerted to the guards standing watch at the front gate. Avoiding them was easy due to his cloak camouflaging him into the night. He jumped into the village and made his way to the Uchiha Compound. Walking through his community brought back memories of his past. He remembered walking to Shisui's home after missions and receiving senbei from Uruchi at lunchtime.

All of the memories weighed down on his heart. He wished that it was possible to receive second chances, but in his mind, he knew it was foolish. He reached his own home and silently slid the door open. For some reason, he felt he needed to remove his shoes at the entryway, just as if he still continued to live there. He stepped forward and made his way around the house.

The kitchen area seemed to be in the exact condition it was before that night, only slightly aged due to being unused. He sat down at the low-rise table and tried to imagine himself sitting with his family for breakfast. His mother's smiling face as she handed him his meal and his father's stern look. Sasuke, of course, would be pestering to help him practice.

"_Sasuke_."

The hallway leading to his room seemed endless as his thoughts raced. Why didn't he think that Sasuke could still live here? He finally reached his door and hesitated as his hand rested on the door's handle. If Sasuke was present and awake, it could mean an unnecessary fight.

Itachi breathed in and tried his best to slide the door as quietly as he could. His heart sank as he saw his younger brother curled up on his bed. The blankets kicked at his feet due to the hot weather. On his side table, a picture of his teammates and sensei with his headband leaning against the its wooden frame.

After all the painful memories, he continued to sleep in his home. Perhaps the memories of his loved ones were what actually drove him to stay here - to help him feel as human as possible.

"I'm sorry that I have hurt you," Itachi whispered.

The boy stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes to look around his room. He rose from his bed and looked around, but found nothing. Although it was probably his ears playing tricks on him, Sasuke actually thought he heard his own brother's voice.

"You still haunt me... Every day is hell because of you," He muttered bitterly. Sasuke returned to his bed and closed his eyes to sleep.

Itachi walked out of the compound and out onto Konoha's streets. It was dangerous for him to be lurking here, but he could easily evade any attacks. His eyes continued to move around the street, searching for anyone. Near the Dango Shop was a girl wearing a red, mandarin gown and tight-fitting, teal shorts. She seemed so familiar, but the thought of drawing any attention to himself was enough to stay away.

Unfortunately, she had caught his fast movement and ran out to the middle of the street. "Who's there?" She pulled a kunai from her leg holster, ready to defend herself from an attack.

He knew if he stayed hidden long enough, the girl would notify any jonin or higher-ranked ninja to an intruder. The girl was clearly a genin due to her stance, so Itachi could easily knock her out if anything were to happen. He jumped down from the roof he was perched on and met with the girl.

"Who are you? I demand you tell me your name!" She ordered, her voice shaking.

He removed his straw hat and let it fall to his feet. "Itachi Uchiha."

Uchiha? Itachi?! A missing-nin was right in front of her. She changed her stance ready to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He warned with his unemotional gaze.

"A shinobi never allows the enemy to escape!" She said, reciting a rule from the Shinobi Code.

"The Shinobi Code... An unnecessary set of rules taught to Academy students as soon as they enroll. Tell me, have you memorized all of them or only the ones that they truly want soaked into your brain?"

She threw her kunai, but Itachi easily deflected it with his own hiding in his large sleeve. "Have we met before? You seem so familiar, yet I can't seem to place your face with a name."

The girl knew better than to attack him full force, but due to the exhausting training Kakashi-sensei put her through today, she had no energy left.

"Please, tell me your name. I'm not here to harm anyone nor do I want to steal anything." In his mind he was desperately trying to figure out her identity.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, a genin-ranked ninja of Konoha. I have no chakra or strength to fight you, but I want to know your actual plan for coming here!" She was trying to intimidate him with her hard gaze.

Haruno... Haruno... That name wasn't very special to him, but Sakura... When did he hear that? He knew that she was the same age as Sasuke, but it still didn't help him recall her. Oh, yes! The portrait in Sasuke's room!

"You're Sasuke's teammate and Kakashi's student," He concluded.

The two stood silently as a cool breeze whirled down the street. Her short hair danced around as her green eyes stayed focused on him. Itachi looked down and noticed a small rock near his feet. Suddenly, a memory rose from his thoughts and he remembered the little girl throwing rocks into the river.

"You're the girl I met that carved down bullys' names on rocks and threw them in the river." He felt relieved to know that the small memory he had of her was finally figured out.

She pondered for a moment and let the irrelevant memory return to her. "Yes, I was, but I'm not a crybaby anymore!"

"I never thought you were," He replied.

She blinked, confused, and wondered to herself if he was just toying with her. "Tell me what you're doing here! Are you planning an attack and gathering information?"

"No, I honestly came here to see the village again. I have nothing to gather here and I don't want to attack it either."

She was confused. Why would a missing-nin, someone who voluntarily murdered his clan members and ran off, want to come back to the place where he is most wanted?

"You've grown into a very pretty girl," He stated.

She bit her lip and grabbed another kunai from her holster. "Don't try to compliment me, traitor!" She threw it, but knew her attack would fail.

He grabbed the kunai and dropped it to the ground. Itachi picked up his straw hat and placed it over his head. "This is goodbye for now, Sakura. I hope we meet again on better terms." He vanished from her sight and swiftly appeared behind her. She felt a sudden surge of pain erupt on the back of her head and fell to the ground unconscious.

He felt terrible for knocking her out, but if she alerted someone of his presence, he would no longer be able to return without becoming wary of Konoha ninjas on every corner. He had no idea where the girl lived and decided to place her gently on a bench nearby.

Sakura woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find Sasuke standing over her.

"Did you sleep here all night?" He asked, his voice indifferent.

She sat up and examined her surroundings. For a dream, it seemed so vivid. She turned to him and smiled, "I guess I did."

His eyes narrowed. "You're as strange as Naruto sometimes. Com'on, Kakashi has another mission for us." He left her walking down to their usual spot.

She stood up and stretched to relieve the uncomfortable tension in her back. Her eyes drifted to the kunai on the pavement and the realization washed over her. She picked it up and packed it back into the holster on her thigh. She felt ashamed that she could be knocked out so easily and fearful that a ninja of his power was able to maneuver through the ninja guarding the village.

But for some reason, that really confused her, she also felt fascinated by Itachi Uchiha. So much was known about his deadly, missing-nin label, but last night he seemed so approachable. She was shocked that he actually remembered such an unimportant memory that involved them, yet was slightly impressed.

"_Itachi Uchiha, you are a mysterious man. I almost want to know if you're thinking about me right now._"

She shook that thought away and ran after Sasuke. Being involved with someone as sinister as Itachi was nothing to be proud of. If the time came where she met him again, she'd be ready to fight with all of her strength.


	2. Who Are You Really?

**A/N:**

**This chapter contains (slightly) graphic material. I'm not going to do this often because the story is rated M, isn't it? Anyway, please enjoy the story. All my other A/N's will be at the bottom of the story from now on to not disrupt the reading. **

* * *

Kisame held out an information sheet to his partner. "Pein's ordering us to take this job for him." He noticed Itachi's lack of response and realized he wasn't paying attention.

He shook the paper in front of his face. "Are you dead or something? Pay attention!" His sharp teeth snapped together.

Itachi, coming back to reality, took the paper from his partner. "Kirigakure? That's such a long way from here."

Kisame showed off his toothy grin. "What's wrong? Afraid you'll be too far away from your little village?" His teasing tone irritated Itachi, but the Uchiha remained silent. Itachi handed the sheet of paper back to Kisame and watched as he stuffed it in his cloak.

Their partnership was shown to be a very intelligent choice due to their highly effective work. Although their first encounter didn't leave them on the best of terms, they have developed a friendship that allowed them to talk casually to each other once in a while. However, Itachi would never allow himself to open up completely to the Kiri missing-nin, but he informed his partner that he would occasionally sneak into Konoha to wander around the village.

As they jumped through the trees, Itachi began to create strategic battle plans in his mind to capture their target without murdering him. Kisame never fought with Itachi, but when the time came where Pein ordered them a mission to assassinate someone, they would argue heatedly over the right to take that person's life.

The mist settled in and the two realized how close they were to their destination. Kisame inhaled deeply and released a quiet sigh. "Brings back memories."

Kisame walked down a lone pier leading only to a run-down, shanty hut. He pulled open the door and motioned Itachi to follow. The Uchiha obeyed and entered the home to find an old man sitting on a sofa with old material-foam spilling from its seams. He had a poor complexion and a shaggy, unkempt beard that trailed down to the end of his concave stomach.

"This is our target?" Itachi questioned, his eyes examining the old man.

"Yes, he is." Kisame grabbed Samehada's handle and smirked. "Shall I do this myself? He doesn't look like much of a threat."

"That's exactly why we shouldn't kill him. Why should we waste our energy on this pathetic, old man?" In his mind, Itachi desperately wanted to grab Kisame's wrist and stop him from shedding a harmless man's blood.

The old man opened his eyes and lifted his shaking hands in the air. "Oh, my... visitors? I'm sorry I've kept you waiting for so long." He placed his hands on the sofa and pushed himself up to wobble over to the kitchenette.

The two Akatsuki members glanced at each other, but silently watched the man search through his basket of rotting food. He picked up what seemed to be a decaying apple and placed it back into his inventory. Kisame released Samehada and plucked a simple kunai from within his cloak. He lumbered over to the old man and raised his weapon into the air, ready to slice open his neck.

"Samehada isn't necessary this time," He thought aloud.

"I'm sorry to say, but I have nothing for you to-" One, swift slice to his neck and the man gurgled as blood bubbled up into his throat. He instinctively put his hands to his neck, but the weak amount of pressure was no help and his blood seeped through his fingers. He closed his eyes and fell to the floor.

Itachi had shut his eyes when he heard the flesh being cut and opened them to see Kisame hovering over the dead man's body. "He may have seemed harmless, but this man knew many secrets about Kirigakure. It was rumored that he was going to run off with his knowledge and reveal them to other countries."

"Such a wretched life," Itachi lied, holding back the anger he felt in his stomach.

Kisame patted Samehada. "We need an actual challenge soon - Samehada is getting hungry."

"Let's return." Itachi walked through doorway.

Kisame wiped the blood from his kunai on the old man's shirt and pulled off a ring the man had on his finger. "Hope this will be enough proof." He placed it in his pocket and met with his partner at the end of the pier.

"Here's something I've gathered to prove Seiichi's death." Kisame placed the metal ring stained with the man's blood in Pein's hand.

Pein nodded his head. "Thank you. I'll call you again when I need your assistance." Pein left the two in their room and closed the door behind him. The sun was sinking down into the horizon and Itachi knew it was time to refill his energy.

"This next week, I've heard there is nothing planned. Since you miss your Konoha brethren so much, why not go spy on them some more and see how the village's power is growing?" Kisame suggested, crawling into his bed.

Itachi sank into his mattress. "I go for my own personal interests, Kisame. The rest of them only alive for as long as I permit it."

Kisame chuckled, "That's what I thought. Good night, Itachi." He turned on his side, facing away from the Uchiha.

Itachi closed his eyes and pulled the covers close to him. The long trip to and from Kirigakure was slightly exhausting since he didn't take his medication, so it was easy for him to drift off to sleep.

The sound of bare feet running down a wooden hallway awoke Itachi from his slumber. He sat up from his bed and noticed the room had changed drastically. The sun shined brightly through a large window with cream-colored curtains waving as a breeze blew through. He crawled out of his bed and slid open the door to realize he was in a different house entirely. The Uchiha was confused, but continued to walk through the long hallway.

The house resembled his old home in Konoha, but seemed to be built with newer materials. He pulled away the curtain at the end of the hallway to enter a room filled with children that greatly resembled himself.

One of the children raced over to him and pulled on his pants. "Daddy, are we going to go anywhere today?"

" 'Daddy'? I'm not your father, but do you want me to help you look for him?"

The little boy was confused. "Daddy, why are you talking like that? Let's go!" The little boy pulled Itachi outside with the other children following behind them. The child's strength startled Itachi. He was unable to pull away from the powerful grip the boy had.

He dragged Itachi outside. Surrounding the house was a beautiful garden with flower buds blooming with each step he took. At the edge of the fenced-in area was a girl wearing a white sundress and a large, wide-brimmed hat. The boy released Itachi and ran over to hug her legs.

"Daddy's awake! Let's go somewhere now!" The boy announced. The other children bounced up and down with excitement.

The girl continued to face away from Itachi. She rubbed his little head and bent down to kiss him. "That's great, sweetie. How about we go to Saru River?"

Itachi sat up in his bed and looked around the room. Kisame snored softly in the bed next to him while the sun rose slowly into the sky. He ran his fingers through his hair and went to the bathroom to relieve himself.

As he washed his hands, he looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. He could never imagine himself being a woman's husband or a child's father. In fact, he didn't deserve to have a loving family in his life.

He grabbed his sandals and snuck outside in the direction of Konoha. If what Kisame heard was true, he had time to see how well Sasuke was progressing as a ninja. It was very dangerous to be out in daylight, but with his stealth skills he would be easily undetected.

He glided passed the guards and easily made his way to the compound before the sun rose into the middle of the sky. He knew it was best not to enter the house and, instead, peered through each window surrounding it. Sasuke's room was empty as were the other rooms.

Before he exited, the girl he met from earlier in the week turned the corner into the compound. He hid silently behind one of the houses and watched as she carried a box to his old home. She slid the door open with her foot and walked in with a smile on her face. Curious, Itachi crept closer to watch her open the top of the box. She pulled out packages of food and placed them in the refrigerator. He rose above the window and waited until she was fully done packing the food.

Sakura raised her arms in the air and stretched. With great speed, she pulled a kunai from her leg holster and threw it in the direction of Itachi. He backed away and grabbed the ninja tool between his fingers and dropped it. She raced from the house and raised her fists to fight.

"You're back again?!" Anger flashing in her eyes.

He avoided each of her strikes and jumped away before she had time to perform any seals. Her heart beating fast, Sakura ran out from the compound to look for her sensei. Knowing his location already, Sakura hurried over to his apartment and knocked on his door repeatedly.

The door squeaked open with the copy-nin poking his head out. "Sakura? What is it?" He scratched his scalp.

"Kakashi-sensei, Itachi Uchiha is here in the village!" She exclaimed.

"Are you sure you actually saw him? You've been working constantly and the lack of sleep can cause hallucinations."

She shook her head. "No, Kakashi-sensei, I truly saw him here!"

He fully opened the door and adjusted his forehead protector. "Alright, show me where you found him."

Sakura nodded and ran to the Uchiha Compound with Kakashi trailing after. Sakura knew he was no longer there as Kakashi searched around the trees and came back with nothing.

"I don't sense him nearby." He placed his hands in his pockets.

"I swear to you that I saw him, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi could tell how tired she was by the dark circles around her eyes. Growing rather annoyed by these accusations, Kakashi spoke sternly. "The attack from Orochimaru and the destruction of the village has left everyone exhausted. I, honestly, don't have time for this. I'll alert the other jonin and place more guards around the village, but that's all I can do at this time." He stalked away without another word to the kunoichi.

Itachi wanted to physically hit himself. How could he act so irresponsible and foolish? Why didn't he just leave without spying on her? Knowing this girl, or any Konoha ninja, she most likely notified someone now about his presence.

However, she made him feel... odd. She was the only kunoichi that had sensed him so easily. Could she have already memorized his chakra? No, he probably was employing too much.

Another ridiculous mistake.

Why was he screwing up so much? Itachi's eyes widened at the thought of some unknown jutsu the girl had performed to cause his mind to become unorganized and confused. Was there such a jutsu? He didn't see her perform any hand seals, so it was possible that it was clan-exclusive.

He shook the thought away. "_A genin knowing a powerful technique? It would be impossible for someone of her degree_." He jumped through the branches back to the hideout.

"Pein gave us one, last mission before we go after the Jinchuriki," Kisame stated, meeting him at the door.

Noticing his exhaustion, Kisame raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What have you been doing?"

Itachi walked past him. "It's nothing. I just over-exerted myself."

"Well, it's too late to rest, Itachi. We have to head over to the southern entrance of the hideout and take out some Konoha-nins."

Itachi turned to his partner. "Can't another team do this job? I thought we had the week off from missions."

Kisame settled Samehada on his back. "You know how it goes, Itachi. When the leader says so..." He trailed off, knowing that his partner already figured the end of speech.

Itachi bowed his head, defeated. "Well, let's go."

The southern entrance was surrounded by a dense forest with trees towering over the trail. Although they resided in an underground area, they would often find ninjas from other lands invading the shrine above them to look for their hideout.

Akatsuki was, afterall, a notorious group of missing-nins.

Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and waited patiently for the ninjas to attack them. Konoha ninjas were known to be cocky and proud of their power to the point they thought themselves superior, so Itachi knew it was only seconds before they actually showed themselves.

As if on cue, eight Konoha ninjas jumped from the leaves and surrounded the two. "This time, we'll show you our true power!" One of them yelled.

Daydreaming, Itachi stared through his enemies and wondered how he could pass through Konoha's gates now. "_Knowing of Orochimaru's attack weeks earlier, they won't take chances on another traitor."_

"Itachi! Pay attention!" Kisame shouted, kicking away another ninja.

A kunai whirled past him, breaking him from his thoughts. He barely noticed the explosive tag and jumped into the trees to avoid the small explosion. He quickly incapacitated three and went to assist Kisame.

"These people are juvenile. When is Konoha gonna' produce challenges worth our time?" Kisame snickered.

Itachi stayed silent and continued to knock each ninja into a state of unconsciousness. Kisame shook his head. "Pein wanted them dead, Itachi. We can't let our information slip out from such measly, pathetic worms."

Kisame watched, irritated, as his partner walked away without another word. "You're acting strange lately, Itachi. Perhaps we should re-evaluate you." Kisame bent down and finished killing the rest of his targets.

That evening, Pein assured them that they were free for the rest of the week. Itachi, walking to the door, was stopped by a muscular arm blocking the door.

"Going out again?" Kisame questioned with a sour tone.

"I know you mean well Kisame, but I need time for myself. I enjoy solitude and I'll be fine. Stop fretting over my own decisions."

"Your decisions could cost us our location, Itachi. You can make time by yourself in a different village where you aren't as known," Kisame argued.

Itachi closed his eyes. "I'm going regardless of what you say."

"For an incredible prodigy you make very stupid decisions. Anyway, when we join together again, make sure you come back with a clear mind. Oh, and stop the daydreaming, you're an S-class criminal not a schoolgirl." Kisame walked away before continuing with his rant - pissing Itachi off was something he wasn't up to today.

Ignoring Kisame's words, Itachi hurried to the edge of the forest that lead straight to Konoha's gate. As he expected, two guards stood at the base while four more stood atop. However, they stood no chance of detecting him. Itachi performed the ram hand sign and a puff of smoke enveloped the area where he stood. He jumped into a grove before Sasuke and his team met at a bridge nearby. Peering down, he overheard their new mission.

"We'll be tracking down an assailant near one of Orochimaru's old sites that could have some very important information."

Sasuke stood away from the group with his arms crossed over his chest. "Where will we be heading?"

"It's a base hidden near Otogakure. Now, this is an important mission and you'll need to make sure to stay on your guard for any sudden attacks. We'll be taking him back for interrogation also so let's try and keep this as brief as possible." Kakashi hitched his backpack over his shoulders. "It will take a day and a night to get there. Make sure you have everything with you now before we leave."

The group, after checking their items, quickly started their mission and headed through Konoha. Itachi smiled as his brother and Naruto argued back and forth like true rivals. It was nice to see Sasuke enjoying himself; even though it didn't appear that he was. He turned to Sakura and watched as she trailed behind the group as the boys enjoyed their conversations.

She would try to participate, but the boys were too involved to listen to the pink-haired kunoichi. Itachi felt strangely upset that she wasn't being included and had to restrain himself from leaping down to the ground and scolding his younger brother.

When he originally met her, she was over-emotional and insecure, and, for what he has seen, she hasn't changed much from then. She was weak and lacked the skills her other teammates had.

Yes, she wasn't exceptional, but she stood out like no other kunoichi. The last two times they met, she knew her limits, but still did her job as a shinobi and attacked him without much hesitation. Sakura wasn't a challenge in the least, but what caught him off guard was the amount of passion that flashed in her eyes.

_Her eyes._

They were beautiful. So much more beautiful than anything his own eyes have ever fallen upon.

"_Calm down and stop thinking of such a ridiculous thing_," He scolded himself. But he couldn't do anything about it now. She was filling his mind with thoughts that he had never experienced before. There were girls earlier when he was still a shinobi of Konoha, but they never caused him to act in such a way.

"_I'm here to watch Sasuke. I'm not here to become infatuated by a thirteen-year-old girl._"

The evening sun changed the sky to a wonderful orange glow that shined over everything. Although their feet were aching, the group continued to move until they came across an old inn.

"It wouldn't hurt to take the night off, right? We'll be there by evening tomorrow, anyway," Kakashi said, turning to his students.

They agreed and the group entered the inn to order a room. The older woman at the desk welcomed them with a warm smile and immediately gave them a key to their room. After they settled in, Sakura pulled Kakashi aside.

"Did anyone find Itachi around the village?" She whispered.

Kakashi glanced around and leaned forward. "Nobody has seen him or any other Akatsuki members around the area. We have everyone aware of the situation, but they still have things to do to fix up the damage."

Sakura looked down at her sandals disappointed. Kakashi sighed, "Please, Sakura, I'm trying. I've been working my butt off and I can't really do much else since the new mission we received. Why don't you take a walk? And remember, don't say a word to Sasuke."

"Yes, sensei." She did as he suggested and exited the inn. Itachi leaned against the trunk of a tree while sitting in one of its branches. Noticing the girl, he watched her move to a large rock.

Sakura sat down on the smooth side of the boulder and rested her elbows on her knees. She buried her face in her hands and groaned loudly.

"Even Kakashi-sensei acts like he doesn't believe me. Maybe I am just seeing things," She spoke to herself.

Itachi waited as she continued to downplay herself.

"I'm surprised he didn't kill me. I'm so weak, I definitely wouldn't have had a chance against him. An ANBU at thirteen? I'm not even a good fight against Sasuke or Naruto. So much for wanting them to watch my back..." She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"What's the point? Why am I even a ninja if I can't do anything? I'm not strong or fast! All I have is a big forehead..."

"Still just as insecure as you were before... You haven't changed much since then." A familiar voice spoke feet away from her.

Sakura didn't turn to him, but only muttered to the Uchiha. "What do you possibly want now? If you're here to attack anyone-"

"Just because I'm a member of Akatsuki it doesn't mean I'm craving someone to murder." Itachi stepped closer.

"Stay away or I'll yell for Kakashi-sensei."

Itachi frowned, but obeyed the girl's threat. "Why do you think of yourself as such a weak girl?"

Her eyes trailed over to him. "You could kill me right now, couldn't you? Atleast Sasuke or Naruto could put up a decent fight against you..."

He closed his eyes and smiled. "I doubt that tremendously, Sakura."

"Then why are you here?" She asked, standing up.

It was obvious he couldn't tell her the truth. "I haven't been feeling myself lately. I just wanted to take time away from my work and let my thoughts straighten out." Well, it was exactly a_ false_ statement.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Wow, I didn't know criminals actually had vacation time."

Itachi bit his lower lip. "There's a lot you don't know."

"Do I really need to know any more about you? You're a traitor to Konoha and caused your brother so much pain because of it!" She raised her voice enough to startle him.

"I overheard you speaking about your fighting skills, Sakura. I could help you become stronger," He mentioned, changing the subject.

Sakura crossed her arms and turned her gaze away from him. "I would never ask for help from the likes of you."

"Fair enough."

Silence fell over the two of them. She glanced over occasionally to see if he was still there. She didn't trust him at all, but for some disturbing reason, she didn't want him to go. He acknowledged her and gave her the attention she's been lacking from her own friends.

"I think you have potential to become a great kunoichi," Itachi blurted.

She couldn't believe what he had said. Itachi, noticing her shocked expression, continued. "For what I've seen so far... You're very calm when you're dealing with difficult situations and, even when you're exhausted, you never give up. I haven't seen most of your skills, but I'm sure you've mastered the basics of chakra control. If I may say so, you have the beginning skills to be an excellent medic when the time comes."

The night hid her flushed cheeks. He had given her more compliments than anyone when speaking about her ninja skills. "I'm nowhere near the level of Sasuke or Naruto," She stated sadly.

"You're just a late bloomer. You need someone who will teach you one-on-one besides Kakashi."

Sakura looked down at her chest and frowned. "Late bloomer you say?"

Itachi looked away, embarrassed. "That's not what I meant."

She took a moment to think and decided. "For tonight, will you teach me some moves? Perhaps Taijutsu?"

Taijutsu? A strange choice, but how could he refuse her request. "I'll teach you how to enhance your reflexes and speed, but that will be it for tonight." He motioned her to follow him into the woods. She hesitated, but forced herself to follow him.

"If you try anything, I'll scream and Kakashi-sensei will come out to where we are," She warned him.

Itachi shook his head. "Like I said, I'm not here to hurt anyone." Surrounded by a circle of trees, Itachi faced the kunoichi. "First, I want you to come at me with all of your power." He readied himself in a defensive stance.

She raced towards him and threw her strength into her right arm. He grabbed her fist and pushed her away and moved to another spot. She lifted her leg into the air and swiftly performed a roundhouse kick followed by her entire body swinging around and a sweeping motion with the same foot. Itachi easily ducked and jumped up to avoid her attacks.

Sakura grabbed a few kunai from her pouch and tossed them in his direction. "_A typical move_," Itachi thought. He deflected them away and jumped a few feet back.

She raced towards him and threw her leg against him. He gripped her leg and twisted her body to cause her to fall over. She landed on her stomach and the Uchiha pulled her arms behind her back and sat down on top of her.

"You have a standard level of Taijutsu, but I notice you lack strategy. If I may suggest, you should contemplate enough in your head before fully going into battle. If you know how your enemy fights, it will be easier to find his weak points. Your weak points, for instance, are your combination attacks and speed. It's easy to know this since that was how the Academy taught you. I had the advantage since I know how you were trained and was fully aware of each step you would take."

He could hear the muffled cries beneath him and became worried he was speaking too harsh to the girl. He released her and pulled himself off from on top of her. She rose slowly from the ground with her body turned away from him.

"I thought that I was doing an okay job," She mumbled.

Itachi walked closer to her. "You were doing a fine job with the way you were taught, Sakura. Maybe you should try your own style of Taijutsu?" He frowned as he heard her continue to cry.

"I lied to you. I haven't changed at all. I'm still as pathetic as I was back then." She turned toward him with tears cascading down her cheeks. "Why can't you just kill me and get it over with?"

Itachi was immensely upset by her words. He grabbed her shoulders and stared angrily into her eyes. "How could you say something so terrible? What would your family think or your friends?"

She pushed him away and covered her face with her hands. "I'm nothing! Why did I waste my time becoming a shinobi? I'm just something for people to laugh at or ridicule."

"You need to stop bringing yourself down all the time. You've got promising signs to becoming a medical ninja. All you need is a teacher skilled in that specific area." He wasn't sure if what he was saying was helping.

"There's no one in Konoha, you idiot!" She pulled out a kunai and stared at the blade. "If you're not going to do it then I'll do it myself..." She pressed the blade against the flesh of her wrist.

"No!" He tackled her to the ground and battled her for the kunai. He pulled it away and turned back to the sobbing kunoichi. "Everyone is placed here for a reason. Please, don't act selfish and take something so precious, Sakura." His eyes focused solely on her tear-streaked face.

She stayed silent as he hovered over her body. For a wanted criminal, his expression showed a caring, young man that did not want to witness her own death. She carefully grazed his cheek with her hand.

"Who are you really, Itachi Uchiha?"

He closed his eyes. "I can't tell you." He opened his eyes and met with her wondering gaze. "But, someday, you may find out yourself." He turned away, ready to camp out for the night.

"Wait!" She grabbed the sleeve of his cloak.

Itachi turned around. "Yes?"

"You haven't killed me even though you could have on multiple occasions..."

He faced her completely. "Sakura-"

"It's because you can't kill, can you?" The moon showed her glittering eyes as she stared at the raven-haired Uchiha.


	3. Hearts Broken

"I don't know what you're talking about. If I was unable to kill people, how do you explain the Uchiha Clan massacre?" Itachi said, defending himself.

Sakura stepped closer to the Uchiha. "I'm not sure, but I just don't think you're as awful as people - even me - expect you to be." One more step and the two were only inches away.

Itachi couldn't speak. Her eyes were full of the questions that everyone wanted answers to.

Why'd you do it? Did you really hate everyone in your clan? When did you realize you wanted to kill everyone you knew and loved? Why?

_Why?_

"Sakura, I can't answer you." He jumped into one of the trees.

Sakura raced over to him. "Will I see you again?"

He turned around, surprised by her question. "You... You want to?"

She kicked a stone at her feet. "I don't know... Maybe. Yes...?"

Itachi smiled. "I can't make any promises, but I will let you know that I'll be around the area_._" He sat down in one of the branches and laid his head against the bark of the trunk.

"Itachi..." She called to him. He turned his head and waited for her to speak. "Thank you. Thank you for doing what was right." She waved goodbye and ran back into the inn.

Itachi placed his hands behind his head and stared through the leaves at the full moon. "You're welcome, Sakura."

OoOoOOoOoO

Sakura walked to their room and closed the door behind her.

"Why are your clothes so dirty, Sakura?" Naruto asked, laying in his bed.

Sakura looked down at her dress. There were grass stains on the front with blotches of dirt from her short training session with Itachi. "I just decided to do some training and other things while I was out. I'm going to get cleaned up really quick, okay?" She stepped into the bathroom and unzipped her dress.

Turning the hot water on, Sakura leaned over the bath and brought her dress under the faucet. Although he didn't confess to being kind-hearted, she could see he was hiding something from her.

A knock came to the door and spiky, black hair appeared through the doorway. Wearing mesh armour, the girl allowed him to stay.

"You look like you've been crying," He stated casually.

"_There he goes being observant_," She thought.

Sakura smiled while continuing to wash her dress. "It's okay, Sasuke. I wasn't crying, it must be the dry air outside."

He nodded and left the room without another word to the girl.

Sasuke was nothing like Itachi.

Itachi showed a caring personality while Sasuke remained unemotional more and more each day. Itachi made her feel special. He didn't insult her or think of her as a burden. When they trained, he gave her actual advise rather than leaving after the spar like his younger brother.

But Sasuke was good. Itachi was a criminal and a member of Akatsuki. She rubbed her temples as the conflicting feelings overwhelmed her. She loved Sasuke, but he didn't acknowledge it. She had no idea if his older brother even liked her, but if he didn't, why would he take so many chances just to speak with her.

_I can't make any promises, but I will let you know that I'll be around the area._

His words excited her which caused her to become even more confused. He was roughly seventeen years old and was most likely uninterested in her. Besides, she was a ninja of his village, the one he had betrayed. Itachi would most likely go after a girl that was a missing-nin too.

She hung her damp dress over the towel rack and exited the bathroom. Tonight was full of so many emotions that her mind just wanted to shut down. She crawled into her bed on the floor. Before she fell asleep, she decided to let her last thought be about Itachi.

"_I wonder if you're still around, Itachi..._"

OoOoOOoOoO

Itachi paced back and forth in the forest. After she left, he couldn't sleep. What was going on with the world around him? How could he be affected by her? When he saw the tears in her eyes, he felt his heart break. He hated being as sensitive as he was.

And what was worse, was what she said!

_It's because you can't kill, can you?_

She's too understanding for a girl her age! She's too loving for a girl her age! She's too... perfect for him.

He punched his fist into the trunk of a tree out of frustration. He was showing another side of himself to her and that wasn't right. It wasn't fair how much she made him open up to her! After a few more punches to the tree, Itachi let his head rest against the bark. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out to relax.

In... Out... In... Oh, this isn't working!

It was strange. He wanted to leave, yet he wanted to stay. And his reason was not to watch Sasuke now. It was to see her. Not only to make sure she didn't try the same thing twice, but because she made him feel less like a monster.

OoOoOOoOoO

Early the next morning, Team Seven made their way onto the trail. Sakura, still walking behind the group, would glance around for a chance to see Itachi.

Noticing her strange behavior, Kakashi turned to the kunoichi. "You okay?" He asked, barely getting her attention.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," She smiled. Kakashi nodded and left the matter at that.

Itachi stayed very far away from the group. Kakashi was no-one to mess with and, although he wanted to walk closer, he continued to follow them from a distance.

The team made it to the base and walked through the entrance. Kakashi turned to his students. "Be very careful. This place most likely has booby traps so watch your step, okay?"

Naruto reacting slowly to his statement, pressed down on a pressure-release stone with his foot. The walls began to shake while moving away and protruding pipes began to appear.

"Watch out!" Kakashi yelled.

A whirl of wind was heard inside the pipes and darts began to shoot from the holes. Naruto dodged them comically while the others deflected them with kunai or other tools in their hands.

The whirling sound ceased and the darts stopped shooting out. Sakura stomped over to Naruto and punched his arm. "You idiot! You could have hurt someone!"

"Let's keep going. Naruto, make sure not to step on anything else," Kakashi said, his voice calm.

Naruto nodded and toddled after them, his eyes fixed on the ground for any other traps. Luckily, they made it through without another incident and entered a long, dark hallway with cells on each side of the door.

The blonde, spikey-haired ninja covered his nose with his hands. "Bleh! What's that smell?"

Sakura did the same, covering her nose and mouth. "It smells like something is burning!"

Kakashi turned to his team. "Let's go!" The genin raced after their sensei and let his nose lead them to the smell. He would occasionally stop and sniff the air and change his direction until the team stopped at a door.

"He's got to be in this room. Remember, what I told you earlier. Be very cautious, alright?" Kakashi gripped the handle of the door and flung it open, revealing a boy in old, worn-out garments with large, upper-body muscles. He was throwing bodies of other inmates into a furnace.

The boy tried running to the other exit, but Sasuke quickly blocked his way and kicked the boy in the gut. He recoiled backwards and turned to guard a punch from Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and threw him across the room with his amazing strength.

"Dammit! That hurt, you bastard!" Naruto geared up and signed his Shadow Clone Jutsu. Three other clones charged at the boy, but with a headbutt and a few punches, each disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura watched as the boy would counter each attack from Naruto and Sasuke. The way he fought was peculiar, he never used his legs to attack and acted quite clumsy. She pulled out two kunai and tied a rope to each end.

She threw near the boy's legs and waited to see if the other would hit his legs and wrap around. Luckily, the boy didn't notice anything and tried to take a step. He fell down and Kakashi immediately ran over to tie him down.

"He looks... mutated," Sasuke stated, staring down at the struggling boy.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "He was most likely a test subject used by Orochimaru."

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. "So is this the guy?" He poked his foot against the boy's cheek and stepped back when he snapped at him.

Kakashi sighed. "No, he isn't... If we're lucky, maybe we'll find him around here." He bent down next to the boy. "What's your name?"

The boy opened his mouth, but only loud, moaning sounds were heard by the group. Sasuke walked closer to Kakashi. "What do we do with him?"

"We should take him back. Possibly for analysis for what Orochimaru was experimenting on with him," Kakashi answered. He hoisted the boy up and pulled him through the next door. A large chamber holding a metal, dissecting table was in the next room.

"Is this all that is here at this base?" Sakura asked, staring eerily at the cold, metal table.

Kakashi looked around and sighed. "I'm guessing he just used this as a temporary laboratory. The assailant has most likely made his way out before we had even arrived..." He walked back to the door, pulling the boy with him.

Although she didn't receive praise, Sakura smiled to herself. With Itachi's help, she was able to calmly make a neat and tidy strategy that worked perfectly to catch the boy. "_If only he could have seen what I did_," She thought to herself

OoOoOOoOoO

Kakashi pushed the boy against the tree and pulled out a thick rope from his waist pack. He tightened it around the boy and backed away to see if he could escape. Naruto peered over and pointed to the markings on his wrists. "What are those?"

"Those are chakra seals. If his strength came from his chakra then this may let us rest."

Sasuke turned to Kakashi. "But what if it doesn't come from chakra? He is one of Orochimaru's experiments."

Kakashi shrugged. "We might have to take turns watching him."

"I'll go last," Naruto exclaimed, laying down on the grass.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Lazy ass."

They settled their turns and Kakashi watched as the others walked to their make-shift beds. He turned to the boy and pulled out his book. The boy was snoring so it was very unlikely for him to do anything - why not catch up on reading?

After his time, Kakashi walked over to Sakura and nudged her awake. "It's time for your shift."

She rubbed her eyes and crawled sleepily out of her bed. She sat down against one of the trees near the boy and yawned occasionally as she did her duty. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt a hand cover her mouth and another wrap around her. Her eyes shot open and panic rushed through her as she was pulled into the woods away from her team. She struggled until her kidnapper released her. She stood up immediately to see Itachi facing her.

Sakura stomped over and punched him "You idiot! You scared the hell out of me!" She snarled.

Itachi frowned. "I just didn't want you making any noise that would wake anyone."

She breathed slowly and let her heartbeat slow down. "I guess that makes some sort of sense..." Her eyes brightened, remembering earlier in the day. "Oh, I've got to tell you what happened today!"

She pulled him down by his shoulders and the two sat in the grass together. She explained the simple strategy she came up with and announced her victory of bringing down the enemy.

"I'm happy for you," Itachi said with a smile.

Sakura's smile disappeared and the girl looked away. "You know what though? You're the first person to really say anything about it. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei didn't even give me a pat on the back for what I did."

"I'm sure they were thinking it though," Itachi reasoned, his hand placed on her shoulder.

She looked up to him. "I just wish that they would acknowledge me... I feel like I'm the weakest link in our team. I've probably been showed-up by Ino-pig already."

Both of his hands moved to her face. "Sakura, you'll never get any better if you keep acting so negative. If you don't like your faults then change them - it's so simple. Your strength will grow as long as you are confident with yourself." He leaned forward and barely pressed his lips against her forehead.

Her heart was pounding against her chest. The only other people who have kissed her were her parents, but here she was, having her forehead kissed by her crush's older brother. Or was he her crush now? Whatever he was, he was causing her to hold her breath for some unknown.

He pulled away and watched as she stood up with her legs shaking. "I've got to return to my post... I sh-should go back." She stumbled slightly and laughed over to the Uchiha.

Still sitting, Itachi raised his hand to bid farewell. "Have a good night, Sakura."

She giggled and walked back to their little campsite. She reached her tree and collapsed with a sigh. Her hands pressed against her face - she could feel the heat from her cheeks.

"_Itachi, you are something_," She thought dreamily.

OoOoOOoOoO

After they returned home with their captive, the team went their separate ways. Naruto yelled he was going to enjoy some ramen while Sasuke walked away without another word.

Sakura walked back to her home and trudged up the stairs. No one was home, but she didn't mind. She slid open her door and flopped down on her bed. It was the middle of the day, but her encounter with Itachi made her unable to sleep after her shift.

It was amazing, she could still feel his lips on her forehead although he wasn't around her.

OoOoOOoOoO

Itachi walked back to their hideout and entered his room. Kisame had finished pulling his pants on and turned to his partner.

"You returned?" Kisame asked.

"I'm just resting," Itachi answered, climbing into bed.

Kisame crossed his arms. "This early in the morning? Don't tell me you've been up all night."

"What's the big problem? We have the week off from work at the moment," Itachi said, turning on his side.

Kisame grinned. "I'm guessing you didn't run into Pein. It's time, Itachi..."

Itachi's head snapped over to Kisame. His eyes widened. "It is?"

"It's the perfect time to really start. We'll have to all meet together at the base, but it will be our job to go to Konoha," Kisame replied.

Itachi sat up in his bed. "When? How soon?"

"Two days from now."

Itachi looked down at his hands. "_To return to Konoha, but to capture the Jinchuuriki... How do I do this without running into Sasuke and Sakura_?"

OoOoOOoOoO

"The person you're looking for is Tsunade," Jiraiya stated, standing away from his peeping.

Koharu stepped closer. "She is qualified to be the successor, but her whereabouts are unknown."

Jiraiya placed his hands on his hips. "I'll go look for her... That shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Homura was ready to speak, but Jiraiya turned his back to the two. "I'll bring Tsunade back and she'll become the next Hokage."

Koharu and Homura exchanged worried expressions. Jiraiya, noticing their worry, tried his best to reassure them, "You two don't have to worry."

Homura and Koharu decided and spoke, "I will take what you said into consideration, Jiraiya. However, you need to bring several ANBU with you for your search party-"

Jiraiaya smiled, "It's a little excessive to have someone watch me - I'm not going to run away. But I would like one person to accompany me... I found an interesting new egg."

Itachi and Kisame stood above the village on a thick, tree branch. They wore their straw hats and watched as oblivious citizens walked through the streets. Kisame pointed to the nearby Dango Shop Itachi and Sakura had first met earlier.

"It's been awhile since you've returned home. Let's stop by before we start our search." He hid his grin under his cloak.

Itachi nodded. "Alright."

Kakashi walked over to the shop and leaned against the outside wall. He watched as the villagers moved along with their lives ignoring the still-being-reconstructed buildings of Konoha.

"_Sometimes I wish I could be so ignorant_," He thought, his hands sliding in his pockets.

Noticing Kurenai and Asuma walking together, Kakashi decided to tease the pair. "Hey, you two look good together. Are you on a date?"

Kurenai blushed. "Idiot! Anko asked me to pick up some sweets for her!" She turned to Asuma, her blush deepening.

Asuma smirked, taking a drag off of his cigarette. "What are you doing here? Picking up some sweets?"

Itachi and Kisame listened in on their conversation. He occasionally took a sip of his tea and a bite of his dango. He was worried if Sakura caught him sitting so casually in the town that she would actually shout out his identity.

Kakashi continued to speak with his friends. "No, I'm here to pick up a few things and to meet someone. I'm waiting for Sasuke."

After hearing Kakashi's words, Itachi gripped his cup tightly. Kisame noticed his change, but continued to stay quiet. Itachi heard footsteps approaching their group and knew immediately it was his little brother.

"It's very different for you to arrive first, Kakashi," Sasuke said, surprised.

Kakashi's eye trailed over to the two at the table and back to his student. "It only happens occasionally."

Sasuke turned his head to the table behind Kakashi, but only found two cups of hot tea and a plate of dango. "I hate sweets."

Kakashi turned to his fellow comrades and nodded once. Kurenai and Asuma nodded also and jumped away causing Sasuke to become confused.

"_What's going on?_" Sasuke thought.

OoOoOOoOoO

Itachi and Kisame walked together down the dirt path. They knew two Konoha ninjas were trailing them and were halted when they stopped in front of them.

Asuma's eyes hardened as he tried his best to peek under their straw hats. "You guys don't look like locals... Why are you people here?"

Itachi didn't raise his head, but spoke to the two in his unemotional voice. "Long time no see, Asuma and Kurenai."

Asuma turned to Itachi. "So you know who we are... Were you a shinobi originally from this village?"

Itachi finally raised up his hat and showed the two his Sharingan. The two stepped backward, startled. He pulled the hat off entirely and let it fall to his feet.

Asuma smirked, "Hm, this is no doubt Itachi Uchiha!"

Kisame lifted his hat. "You two already know Itachi, eh? Well, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, there, now we all know each other."

After they identified Kisame as a brutal murderer and missing-nin from Kirigakure, Asuma stepped toward Itachi. "Itachi, you have guts coming back to this village after what you have done!"

Itachi raised his head and continued his stoic expression. "Please, don't interfere. I don't want to have to kill you two."

"What is your purpose for being here?" Asuma asked.

Kisame pulled Samehada from his holster. "This guy is so annoying. Should I kill him?"

Itachi turned to his partner. "It seems they won't let us leave the village that easily. Don't go too far, Kisame, you could cause trouble."

"It's decided then?" Kisame asked, showing his sharp teeth with a smile. He waved Samehada over his head and slammed it against Asuma's brass knuckles.

Kurenai performed hand seals and her body dissipated into the thin air. Itachi stood, unfazed, already knowing that her action was a genjutsu technique.

With a quick thrust back, Kisame unbandaged Samehada and the blade's sharp, shark-skin like blades ripped through Asuma's arm. "Samehada is not used to cut people, but to slice them to ribbons!"

Itachi felt the tree behind him wrap its branches around his body, but wasn't alarmed. Kurenai arose from the tree with a kunai in her hand. "It's over!" She exclaimed.

However, before she could blink, she was facing Itachi with her body trapped by the tree's branches.

"This level of genjutsu is useless against me," Itachi explained.

Kurenai closed her eyes and bit her lip, releasing her from the genjutsu. When she opened her eyes, Itachi drew back his leg and kicked the woman into the water nearby.

"Kurenai!" Asuma shouted.

Kisame pulled Samehada back. "You don't have time to mind others." Asuma dodged two swipes of Kisame's sword and glanced over to see Itachi appear behind Kurenai.

"As expected," Itachi stated, catching Kurenai off-guard.

"This is the end for you," A familiar voice rang in the Uchiha's ears.

Asuma took a quick jab at Kisame and the missing-nin moved away appearing unscratched. To his surprise a cut appeared across his cheek and Kisame decided to use his Water Shark Technique. His attack was countered by Kakashi appearing and copying the jutsu before he could do any damage to Asuma.

Feeling the extra weight slip off his shoulders, Asuma turned to Kakashi. "You just got here?"

"Not really, I was leaving this to you guys," Kakashi started.

"But I was worried," The Kakashi clone behind Itachi finished.

Itachi turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi Hatake." His Sharingan meeting Kakashi's.

"Impressive. That's why he has the same jutsu as mine. You must be the Copy-Nin Kakashi," Kisame deduced.

Kakashi's eyes turned to Kisame. "You are one of the Mist's 'Seven Swordsman' and that large sword you wield is the Samahada, am I right?"

Kisame chuckled and held his sword closer to him. "I heard Zabuza and you fought before."

Kakashi nodded, "Yes."

"Then it's an opportunity for me to do some slicing here!" Kisame laughed.

Itachi, not wanting to get his Konoha ninjas killed, turned to Kisame. "Kisame, quit messing around. If you take too long, other shinobi will arrive. Don't forget our mission, you didn't come here to get injured."

Kakashi, curious, asked the Uchiha. "So, what's this mission you speak of?"

"We are looking for something," Itachi answered, his eyes turned to the jonin.

Kakashi raised his kunai. "What are you looking for?"

Avoiding the question, Itachi faced Kakashi completely. "Unlike Kisame, I won't waste any time."

OoOoOOoOoO

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she sat up from her bed. Looking at the clock, she shook her head. "I've been off from missions for awhile, but all I do is sleep..." She grabbed a towel from the laundry bin and a clean set of clothes from her closet.

_You've grown into a very pretty girl _

_I think you have potential to become a great kunoichi_

_You need to stop bringing yourself down all the time._

_Have a good night, Sakura._

She sighed to herself as she turned the faucet on. It was strange to her that she had a crush on an enemy, but she knew that he was hiding his true self behind his rough exterior. She unzipped her clothes and climbed into the bathtub.

She even believed that he was more handsome and kinder than Sasuke!

OoOoOOoOoO

Kakashi collapsed to the ground. "You're looking for Sasuke, aren't you?" He panted, feeling exhaustion settling in.

"No, we are after the Fourth Hokage's inheritance," Itachi revealed.

Remembering his chat with Jiraiya, Kakashi staggered to a standing position. "Your organization is called the 'Akatsuki', right? Are you after the Nine Tails that is sealed within Naruto?"

Itachi leaned forward. "Kisame, take Kakashi out. It's time for these people to disappear."

Kisame did as his partner said and raced over to the trio with Samehada in hand. Before he could strike, he was kicked back by a man he was unaware of. He landed on his feet behind Itachi, an irritated look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" His eyes focused on the ridiculous, green jumpsuit.

Gai struck his trademark pose and showed off his dazzling smile. " 'The Leaf's Prideful, Green Beast' - Maito Gai!"

"What a funny outfit. I could almost mistake you for an exotic beast," Kisame snickered, meeting with his partner.

Itachi turned to Kisame. "Don't take him lightly."

After Gai's entrance, Kakashi finally fell into the water with Kurenai and Asuma scrambling to snatch him up.

"Kurenai, take Kakashi to the medical center. Asuma here, will back me up," Gai instructed, "I called the ANBU for assistance, but for now we'll have to take them on!"

"You have guts," Kisame taunted.

Itachi shook his head. "Kisame, forget about it. We are not here to cause a war - to stay here is meaningless."

Kisame frowned. "That's too bad... I was finally getting excited." He placed Samehada back in his holster and the two sped away from the trio. The two raced into the forest and stopped at a boulder overlooking the town Naruto and Jiraiya were at.

"You can fight how and where you want, but the time is wrong," Kisame stated.

Itachi sat down on the edge of the boulder. "It's a good place to fight so they can't increase the number of people they have."

"Yes, but he's protected by one of the legendary sannin. He might be a match for the first of the Leaf and one of the Mist's Seven strongest." Kisame's eyes wandered around.

Itachi looked on. "Ah, but it's said that every strong man has a weakness."

OoOoOOoOoO

Naruto opened the door to find an exact look-a-like to his friend Sasuke. Behind him was a blue-skinned man that towered over both of them.

"This brat is the Nine Tails?" He scoffed, peering down at the blonde.

Itachi, ignored Kisame's comment. "Naruto, you must come with us."

Naruto hesitated, but slowly made his way out of his room. He wasn't sure if the two men were good or bad until Kisame spoke up again.

"We should cut off his legs to make sure he doesn't run away."

Before Naruto could speak, Itachi could sense his little brother's chakra behind him. "It's been awhile, Sasuke."

Kisame turned around and spotted the Sharingan. "This is the second time I've seen the Sharingan on someone that isn't you, Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes, wide and angry, were focused on his brother. "Itachi, I will kill you!"

"You seem to be familiar with Itachi," Kisame spoke to Sasuke. "Who is this kid?"

Itachi exhaled. "He is my younger brother."

Kisame grew slightly suspicious of his partner. "I thought you wiped out the entire Uchiha clan."

Itachi and Sasuke stared silently at each other until chirping sounds and blue lightning erupted from Sasuke's hand.

"I've lived with hatred and to seek my revenge! I have lived only for this moment!" Sasuke screamed out. He dragged his chidori along the wall, but with a quick move, Itachi had a hold of his younger brother's wrist.

He looked down at the anger in his brother's eyes. Behind him, Naruto tried to use his jutsu, but Kisame's Samehada quickly ate the chakra he was releasing.

"You bastard!" Sasuke snarled.

Itachi turned to his brother and snapped the bones in his wrist. "You're a nuisance." Sasuke screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled, making another sign.

Kisame raised his sword, "I don't think so!" A puff of smoke surrounded the hallway and one of Jiraiya's toads had blocked Samehada.

"So you really are after Naruto," Jiraiya concluded.

" 'To abduct Naruto'. Those were the orders given to us by the superiors of our organization," Itachi stated.

The toad shielding Naruto disappeared and Jiraiya stepped in front of the boy. "You won't take Naruto because you two will die by my hand!" Jiraiya boomed.

Sasuke stood up from the floor. "Don't do it. This guy is mine!"

Itachi turned away from his brother. "I have absolutely no interest in you right now."

Sasuke ignored his insult and raced towards him. Itachi forcefully kicked him back and struck him against the wall. Itachi walked over to his brother and punched him in the stomach. Sasuke curved into his strike and spit out spatters of blood from his mouth. Itachi kneed him once and pushed him against the wall with his hand around Sasuke's throat.

Kisame snickered, regaining his trust back in his partner. "No mercy at all."

Itachi closed his eyes and opened them to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke fell into his brother's trap and was forced to relive the day his clan was slaughtered.

"I advise against using your eyes so many times in a day, Itachi," Kisame called out.

Jiraiya, being open to perform his jutsu, pushed his hands to the floor and watched as the walls and floor turned into the inside lining of a stomach.

Itachi looked around the room and left his gaze on his brother. He leaned forward and whispered, "You are weak because you still lack hatred." He released his brother and walked to the corner of the room.

"Kisame, it's time to leave," He ordered.

Kisame pulled Samehada from the gooey lining and ran with Itachi around the corner. The walls around them began closing and the two had very little time to escape. Knowing he had no choice, Itachi closed his eyes. At the end of the hallway, black flames engulfed the thick lining and the two escaped through the new exit.

Jiraiya and Naruto followed, but stopped at the black flames, leaving Itachi and Kisame to retreat easily.

Itachi and Kisame flew through the woods again and back to their hideout. "Why is a retreat necessary?" Kisame grumbled.

"If it's true about Naruto, then there's no need to be hasty. Also, my body needs to rest," Itachi replied.

They arrived back to the hideout and Itachi immediately went to their room to sleep. If he got enough rest, he might have the chance to sneak out later tonight. Thank goodness he was able to stop Kisame from killing anyone.

OoOoOOoOoO

Sakura sat on one of the benches near the Dango Shop with one of the traditional sweets in her hand. She hadn't heard from Kakashi-sensei or the others in awhile, but she was sure they had their reasons.

The sun was beginning to fall and she wondered to herself if Itachi liked Dango. If he was anything like Sasuke, he would only prefer healthy food instead of sweets, but they weren't very much alike.

She twirled the stick around in her finger and watched as the people crowding the streets began to walk home. Soon, the entire street she was on was empty and she decided it was time to head home. Her mother, setting the table, turned to her daughter.

"Are you ready to eat, Sakura?" Mebuki asked.

Sakura walked to the stairs. "I'm not really that hungry."

Mebuki placed her hands on her hips. "Now, just because Sasuke is in the hospital it doesn't mean you can act all depressed!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned to her mother. "Sasuke?"

Mebuki put her hand to her mouth. "You didn't know?"

Sakura bolted out the door and to the medical center. She stopped at the front desk to ask for Sasuke's room number and traveled up the stairs. She opened his door and held her breath. Sasuke laid on the bed, his eyes closed, wearing his casual clothing.

She hovered over his bed and pressed her hand against his face. A medical-nin walked in and turned to the girl.

"Oh, I didn't see you there."

"What happened to him?" She asked.

The medic looked around and walked over to her. "Apparently Itachi Uchiha has been around Konoha and he attacked both Kakashi and Sasuke! The two are completely out of it!" He whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened at the news. Itachi couldn't have done this. Not the Itachi she's spoken to. She turned to the medic, "Thank you very much for telling me." She ran out the door and exited the hospital.

The sky was now dark so it was the perfect time to see if Itachi was around. She exited the village and looked through the forest for any signs. She was going on sheer luck and knew finding him was very slim.

She continued to walk along until she climbed onto a cliff overlooking the entire forest. "Itachi!" She screamed, her voice echoing.

She screamed again and again until her throat felt raw and sore. She sat down and held her knees close to her chest. Suddenly, from behind, she could hear a set of footsteps approaching.

Itachi had heard her from below into their hideout and decided it was best to approach her. Neither said anything. Sakura was too frightened to know the truth while Itachi was uneasy from what she had to say.

After minutes went by, Sakura stood up. "Please, tell me what I heard isn't true."

Itachi stayed silent.

Sakura turned around, her green eyes filling with tears. "Itachi..."

"We shouldn't be talking in such a place. Come with me so we can speak," Itachi interrupted. He turned on his heels and the led the girl to the inner section of the forest.

She began again, "Itachi, what is this about?"

"You know the repercussions of speaking with me, Sakura. I'm not a member of Akatsuki for nothing," Itachi stated.

Sakura shook her head. "What is with this sudden attack, Itachi? Why did you hurt Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei?"

"It was something I was ordered to do."

She walked to him. "But what about the side I've seen of you? The person that cares deeply for others and shows kindness? I'm so confused!"

"You don't know what I'm doing, so it's becoming very difficult to explain." He had to avoid her gaze - it felt as if a knife was pushed into his chest.

"I know you're kind, Itachi! I know you're different because I can see it in you!" She yelled.

Itachi turned to leave, but the kunoichi threw a warning kunai into the tree next to him. "Why do people come into others' lives and make them feel special? Why do they lure them into a false sense of comfort and just walk away? What's so wrong with me to cause others to hurt me? Am I too annoying or stupid?" She questioned, tears streaming down her face.

Itachi tried to speak, but Sakura quickly hushed him. "No! I'm talking so you listen! What's wrong with me, Itachi? I know we just met about a week ago, but I felt so happy when I was with you! You made me feel more important than a year worth of time as a ninja! I got so excited the other night, but I suppose I'm too foolish to actually think you liked me too..."

He walked over and cupped his hands around her face. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you! I do these things because I have to, Sakura. This is the way I have to live and you don't fit in with what I have to do."

She pushed his hands away. "Are you just trying to mess with me? The way you speak is so confusing! You do bad things because you have to? Nobody made you murder your clan or hurt your fellow shinobi!"

Itachi almost spat out the truth, but stopped himself before he said anything. It killed him for her to speak that way, but what could he do?

"Prove to me you're different, Itachi. Please, show me something to help me through this!" She pleaded.

Itachi turned on his heels. "I'm sorry, Sakura." He leaped into the trees and back to the hideout.

She ran after him and slowed to a stop after she lost sight of his cloak. She picked up rocks from the ground and began throwing them into the trees. "Fine! Go, you asshole! I hate you and I never want to see you again! You can rot for all I care!" She shouted.

After, throwing all the rocks around her, Sakura collapsed to the ground and sobbed. Her chest heaved up and down as the tears overflowed from her eyes and dripped onto the ground. She laid on the dirt and cried loudly by herself.

Her heart was broken and there was no way to repair it.

OoOoOOoOoO

Itachi laid on his bed and tried his best to ignore his partner.

"What's got you down?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing," Itachi answered coldly. Although that was another lie he could add to his list. He hated this. He wished that he could return back in time and change everything from happening. Murdering his family, becoming an S-class criminal, and hurting the people he loved most.

"_My chest feels heavy, but it's not the disease I have that's caused it. Sakura, I'm so sorry..._"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for so much actual dialogue from the show, but I felt I needed it to make it work. Not much of an ItaSaku chapter, but after this chapter it should become easier to read and not wait forever for him to actually become a father.**

**Be patient, okay? Very good things happen to those who wait! :D Anyway, thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who reviews, follows and favorites! :)**


	4. The Truth

**A/N:**

**Okay, I thought about putting this on the bottom, but I just wanted to make sure... So, the time skip happened! (Finally...) And Itachi is a little OOC in this chapter since he actually raises his voice**

**ANYWAY!**

**Instead of being two and a half years... It's been five years, so Sakura is eighteen years old and Itachi is twenty-two years old. All scenes will be the same, but just different ages with the characters, okay? This is AU (well, slightly) so it will have some changes.**

**I hope nobody gets confused now. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Before Naruto's arrival from his special training with Jiraiya and Suna's request for assistance with Gaara's abduction, nothing had occured with Sakura. However, when she had the chance of training as a medical ninja with Tsunade, Sakura couldn't shake off Itachi's words.

_If I may say so, you have the beginning skills to be an excellent medic when the time comes... You need someone who will teach you one-on-one besides Kakashi._

How could he know so much? It was such a short amount of time that they spoke and even a shorter time for them to spar. Thinking about the Uchiha would cause her chest to hurt as if her heart was being stabbed by pushpins.

Losing Itachi hurt, but she lost Sasuke and Naruto soon after as well. During this time, the loneliness she felt was unbearable. The only thing that kept her up was the training from her new teacher. She didn't have time to think about any of them when she had to study medical books and perform evasive tactics against her mentor.

When Naruto finally made his debut in Konoha, she could feel the heaviness on her heart lift slightly as some normalcy returned to her. It was strange when Kakashi trained them with the bell test and Sasuke wasn't around, but they managed to stay positive and show off their new skills to their teacher. Soon, she could smile again without forcing herself to.

Temari alerted them to Gaara's abduction a week later and the group knew the Akatsuki was behind it. The reunited Team Seven was leaping from branch-to-branch with Elder Chiyo.

Kakashi yelled, "Everyone halt!"

The group stopped to see a shaded figure standing on the ground below them. They jumped down and the black cloak with red clouds caught their attention.

"Itachi Uchiha!" Naruto said, anger rising in his voice.

Sakura felt a lump form in her throat as his cold eyes stared at each one in the group. Chiyo licked her dry lips and lifted her head to see the Uchiha clearly. "Itachi... This is the child who killed his entire clan?"

"It's been awhile... Kakashi... Naruto..." His eyes trailed to the kunoichi standing beside her sensei. He said nothing, but turned back to the men.

Naruto pointed at him, his eyes burning with rage. "First, you try and kidnap me and now your target is Gaara? I'll beat you down, bastard!"

Kakashi positioned himself. "Don't look into his eyes! Judge his movements by his body and feet. You'll be caught in his genjutsu if you do not."

As Chiyo discussed the possible maneuvers they could perform, Sakura tried her best not to look him in the eyes. She wanted to scream out and shout at him for what he had put her through with his absence and betrayal, but since she wasn't alone, she couldn't.

Itachi raised his hands to his chest performing the seal for his genjutsu. He waited for each to look into his eyes, but due to Kakashi's last experience with his Sharingan, he knew it would be tough to captivate one of them.

He listened on as Kakashi and Naruto planned out their attack. Again, Konoha ninjas acted so superior, as if they owned the world and knew better than other villages. Did they not see he was only feet away and could hear their words?

Feeling annoyed, Itachi lifted his hand and motioned Naruto to come to him. "We'll kindly ask you to come with us, Naruto."

Kakashi darted towards him. "You'll have to face me first!"

OoOoOOoOoO

Sakura watched on as Kakashi and Naruto tag-teamed Itachi. She wanted to help, but stayed behind with Chiyo. Since she was now labeled as a medical-nin, Sakura knew better than to be on the front lines where she could get injured.

But would Itachi attack her?

Years have passed, but she still thought about him occasionally. If he was really that cruel... Why would he let her live? That was a question that often crossed her mind.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Naruto performed his Rasengan. "Amazing," She uttered.

Naruto pounded the whirling orb into Itachi and the kunoichi flinched as blood poured from his mouth. Itachi smirked and a puff of smoke surrounded him. The group surrounded Naruto, but realized it was some sort of substitution jutsu.

"This is Yuura. He's a jonin in our village. They must have used his body as a substitution," Chiyo explained.

OoOoOOoOoO

Itachi and Kisame sat on their stones. "It seems both of our substitutes are finished," Kisame stated.

"Delaying them was enough."

Itachi listened to his partner as he spoke of the jutsu. He closed his eyes to remember what had occurred during the battle. Although his identity was being used, he was still able to retain control to fight Kakashi and Naruto.

It had been years since he had last seen them, but what struck him most was Sakura's presence. She looked so mature since the last time they spoke, but obviously she was only thirteen then.

Perhaps if he talked to her now, it'd be easier...

"_No, what a stupid idea_," He thought.

He would be adding another lie to his list if he said he hadn't thought about Konoha's Cherry Blossom in the past years. At times, he would sneak away from the organization to spy, but never had enough courage to fully see her.

For a powerful shinobi, she truly made him tremble. Thinking about her caused so much inner turmoil that he would become distracted in battle. On an actual day off, he wanted to watch her, but hesitated. If she saw him, it could cause something that he feared would overthrow all his plans. On the last day they talked, he almost confessed all of his, and Konoha's, secrets. Who knows what could have happened?

Kisame, seeing Itachi deep in thought, wondered aloud to his partner. "I've noticed you stopped going to Konoha. And, if you do, it's very rare. Why is that, Itachi?"

"I no longer need to go there," Itachi answered.

Kisame looked to the sky. "Was it for your little brother?"

"Sasuke's only purpose is to prove his power to me. Right now, he is weak."

"If he's not the reason then what is? Being your partner, I am curious to know what's going on." Kisame turned to his silent partner. "If it made you happy to visit Konoha then why not continue?"

"I don't know," Itachi replied, truthfully.

"I trust you, Itachi. I've grown tired of always looking over my shoulder to make sure you didn't hold ties with your village, but from being with you this long, I know you are loyal. I haven't said anything to Pein either."

"Thank you, Kisame." Itachi felt bad that he actually was betraying the organization and his partner.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is... Go and have fun. Enjoy yourself when you can. Doing all this stuff can ride on your nerves and having something that relaxes you can clear your mind."

Itachi was stunned. Kisame was years older than himself, but he acted like an elder when he wanted to. When he shared his wise thoughts, it always caught Itachi off-guard because he always acted so brutal and bloodthirsty otherwise.

"If you just don't want to that's okay, but I just wanted to tell you my thoughts. Now, let's get back to work," Kisame said, standing up.

OoOoOOoOoO

Pein folded his hands behind his back. "Zetsu take care of the bodies from the Shouten no Jutsu."

Zetsu burrowed into the ground. "Understood."

Pein turned to Itachi's figure. "How many are approaching and who are they?"

"From Konoha, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and..." He hesitated, "Sakura Haruno. They also have an advisor from the Sand - Chiyo."

After minutes of sitting, they could hear their opponents beyond the sealed barrier. Pein announced Deidara and Sasori to take care of their visitors.

Sasori's puppet creaked while it moved to Itachi's hologram. "What is Konoha's jinchuriki like? His appearance?"

Itachi stayed silent only to be scolded by their leader. "Speak now," Pein ordered.

"He will be the first to defy you and will charge after you once you are in his sight," Itachi said. He tried to be fairly vague due to the large group waiting outside.

Sasori didn't appreciate his unspecified description. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't have any kind of defining feature?" Deidara asked.

Itachi's shadow disappeared, not releasing anymore information to the pair.

OoOoOOoOoO

Team Gai found the four other kin tags that sealed the area. Kakashi turned to Sakura and instructed her to break open the entrance. She threw back her fist and pounded into the boulder. A rumbling sound came as cracks lined against the rock. When they walked through, the cavern was empty besides two Akatsuki members and Gaara laying on the ground behind them.

Naruto looking at Gaara's lifeless body became enraged, showing the Kyuubi's chakra. "You bastards! I'll beat your asses to a pulp!"

"I'm guessing that one?" Sasori said.

Deidara smiled. "That's what it looks like, hm."

Naruto charged over, but Kakashi hurriedly blocked his way. "You can't go in blindly, Naruto. You have no idea what they're capable of."

Deidara jumped onto his bird, placing Gaara into the bird's beak. He flew through the broken opening of the cavern, hoping the jinchuuriki would follow.

Naruto, unable to restrain his anger, raced after Deidara. Kakashi sighed and turned to Chiyo and Sakura. "Naruto and I will deal with the one outside. Sakura, you and Elder Chiyo take this one. Oh, and try not to take any unnecessary risks until Gai and his team get here," Kakashi instructed.

Sakura felt the anger rise up in her stomach. Why do they feel like she's still incapable of fighting?

"Understood, Kakashi-sensei," She answered, masking her anger. He jumped outside to follow Naruto chasing after Deidara.

Sakura and Chiyo stood in the cavern with Sasori's puppet armor standing feet away. His scorpion-like tail swishing behind him. She knew she was below his level, but the way she was brought down made her feel even more uneasy.

"Sakura, don't be afraid. I'm right here with you," Chiyo said, in her old voice.

OoOoOOoOoO

It's been years. It's been so long and now she could be fighting. Itachi paced around the mountain of stone he stood on. Kisame stood away with an irritated look on his face.

"If you keep doing that, I'll have to throw you off the mountain," He threatened.

Itachi stopped and turned to his partner. "What do you think is going on?" He asked.

Kisame shrugged his shoulders. "Probably a fight. I saw Deidara fly away so Sasori most likely stayed inside."

"I'm going to go check it out," Itachi said, jumping down the rocks.

Kisame shook his head. "So strange."

Itachi jumped to the top of the cavern and caught sight of Elder Chiyo using Sakura as her puppet, destroying Sasori's puppet 'Hiruko'. He sighed in relief that she was safe.

Sasori, wearing his Akatsuki cloak, stood away from the broken pieces of his puppet armour. "Do you think it's going to be that easy against me, Granny?" His heavy-lidded eyes showing no fear or surprise.

Sakura was shocked to see how handsome he was. Did the Akatsuki recruit good-looking people just to throw them off or something? She turned to Chiyo, but found a shocked look in her old, tired eyes.

"This is Sasori, right?" She asked, concerned for the elderly woman.

Itachi had never seen Sasori's true form and was surprised how young he looked.

Chiyo stayed quiet as Sasori pulled out a scroll. "Let me show you something that I've been saving for a special occasion such as this. It was quite difficult to add it to my collection, but I managed." A puff of smoke formed and in front of him was a large puppet that greatly resembled a human. "But I guess that's what makes it one of my favorites."

"The Third Kazekage?!" Chiyo stuttered.

Sasori chuckled as his grandmother explained the Third's disappearance to Sakura. "Let's get this over with." He pulled the chakra strings on his fingertips. The Third's puppet body flung into the air and flew toward the two women.

Chiyo yanked the chakra strings attached to Sakura and the girl was pulled back as the swords in the puppet's arms opened, ready to slice.

Itachi held his breath and watched as Sasori swung the puppet's blades at the girl. He closed his eyes and heard the shattering sound of wood cracking and falling to the ground. When he opened his eyes, Sakura stood unharmed with her eyes focused on her opponent. The shattering sound being Hiroko's tail Chiyo had controlled.

"_You're doing fine, Sakura. Keep it up_," He thought encouragingly. His confidence faded as Sasori released the poison gas that enveloped around the girl.

"Sakura, hold your breath right now!" Chiyo yelled.

Sakura shut her mouth and closed her eyes. If she died here, what would happen? Would anyone cry or would they have expected it from someone so weak?

_Everyone is placed here for a reason..._

Her eyes shot open and the girl pulled out an explosive tag from her pouch and threw it into the air. The explosion from the tag propelled her away from the poison cloud and into Chiyo's arms.

Itachi rested on the stones settled around the cavern. "_You've grown so much, Sakura_."

Sakura coughed and turned to Sasori. "You are mine! Even if my limbs are blown off and my blood is filled with poison!"

Chiyo opened two scrolls and two new puppets appeared in front of Sakura with their heads hanging low. Sasori's eyebrows raised. "Oh, you brought those two?"

Chiyo nodded. "Yes, the first you ever made."

"This fight will be boring if you use those two. Since I made them, I know every trick they have," Sasori grunted.

The Mom and Dad puppets pressed a hand together and wires intertwined between their wooden palms. The two puppeteers wrestled with the chakra strings and battled with their weapons. Sakura watched in awe as their puppets moved gracefully and swiftly through the air. It was amazing to see, but she caught the annoyed, impatient glint in Sasori's eyes.

"This is a waste of my time. How about we finally get down to business?" The jaw of the Third dropped and a black, sand-like substance escaped its mouth.

"That is the Sandaime's jutsu. Iron Sand... It allows you to make any weapon for any situation." Chiyo's eyes darkened. "Instead of making the puppet for his corpse, you made him into one while he was still alive.

The thought of being turned into a puppet while alive made Sakura's skin crawl. Chiyo turned to Sakura. "Sakura, you need to get out, now. I'll handle him by myself."

"It's too late now," Sasori stated. The iron sand surrounding the puppet, formed into tiny, bullet-like pellets that floated in the air. Before they fired, Chiyo snatched Sakura up with the Mom puppet.

Although she was safe, the joints of Chiyo's puppets became clogged with the iron sand after his attacks hit.

"Perhaps if you weren't saving that girl, you would have been able to dodge the sand, Granny," Sasori taunted.

The iron sand formed into sharp, dagger-like pieces. "I'm going to make sure I kill you both. You can't block this attack so get ready for some pain. Let's make it into a game - to see who dies first!" The iron sand raced down to the two and a gust of sand clouded the area.

"Should I step in?" Itachi thought aloud.

"That wouldn't be very wise," Kisame said, standing behind him.

Itachi turned around and stared at him. Kisame saw the questioning look in his eyes and smiled. "Yes, I have been standing here for awhile, Itachi."

He walked over to the ledge and bent down next to him. He watched as Sakura was used as Chiyo's puppet again and maneuvered around the iron sand.

"Who are you rooting for exactly?" Kisame asked.

"Our own, of course," Itachi answered.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I'm that ignorant? You're watching the girl."

Itachi sat silently. He didn't know what to say, but his silence confirmed Kisame's suspicion. The Kiri missin-nin turned back to the battle and observed Sakura breaking through the iron sand.

"She's very strong," He commented. When he heard no reply he turned back to Itachi. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you don't trust me," Itachi remarked.

Kisame chuckled. "No, it's not that. In fact, I trust you very much, Itachi."

"I'm also thinking that you're a liar. If you trust me, why would you think I'm cheering for our enemy?" His eyes as sharp as daggers.

"Because I think you like her. And, let's face it, you can't help who you like."

"I haven't spoken to her in years," Itachi replied.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you don't like her. She's very attractive if I do say so myself... Maybe I should pursue her," Kisame teased.

Itachi stood up with an angry expresson. Kisame laughed, "That proves my point."

He stared coldly at his partner, but Kisame didn't mind it. "Why don't you just accept it? Perhaps you can speak to her later... Well, if she isn't dead before that." He pointed to the fight and Itachi watched as Sakura fell to the ground.

"The poison's taking its toll. The body becomes numb instantly and she'll be unable to move. If left in this state, she'll die in three days," Sasori said, a smile on his face. "But I don't plan on waiting that long."

"Sakura...?" Itachi walked over to the ledge, his eyes widening.

He saw some movement around the iron sand, but couldn't make out if it was Sakura or not. His heart skipped a beat as he finally saw her jump over to Chiyo.

"_Sakura, you keep scaring me_," He thought, frustrated.

Sasori frowned. "I have to admit that you're a brat to be reckoned with..." He removed his cloak, exposing his own wooden body. "It's been awhile since I've used myself."

Kisame raised his eyebrows. "I had no idea he made himself into one. Who would have guessed."

Itachi's stomach twisted into knots. "He's quite the foe to be facing against."

"So is your girl. It's Sakura, right? Most people would have died by now," Kisame pointed out.

Sakura and Chiyo stood up to the one hundred puppets facing them. "This is the final act, Sakura. Are you ready?"

Sakura brought up her fists. "Yes!"

"I never knew watching a battle could be as entertaining as fighting in one. Puppets are surprisingly exciting," Kisame boasted.

"Sakura, go for Sasori. I will handle the rest," Chiyo ordered.

Sakura moved through the oncoming puppets until she had enough room to throw the sealing ball at Sasori. She threw it with all her strength and pinned him against the wall successfully.

"You cannot move, Sasori. That sealing jutsu suppresses all chakra - you can't even produce a chakra thread," Chiyo said, proudly.

To her surprise, Chiyo fell over with another Sasori hovering over her. Sakura turned to the one pinned against the wall, but to her dismay, found it to be an empty shell. Sasori raised his sword into the air and swung it at his grandmother.

"Elder Chiyo!" Sakura raced over.

"_Sakura! Don't_!" Itachi thought, stepping over the ledge. Kisame pulled him back by his cloak and the Uchiha fell on his bottom.

"It's not your part to help. If Sasori lives and finds you trying to aid the enemy, he will definitely alert Pein... And the leader will not hesitate to kill you," Kisame mumbled.

Itachi looked helplessly as Sasori's poisoned blade thrusted through her body. The pain was excruciating, but Sakura continued to stand. She panted heavily as her hands fumbled around the sword's entry into her abdomen

Sasori showed honest surprise on his face. Sakura turned to Chiyo, "Elder Chiyo, take the antidote. I saw him attack you earlier with one of his puppets. The poison will kill you if you don't."

Sasori smiled, "Look at you... You're on the brink of death and yet you're looking out for others." He pushed his blade deeper and watched as she yelped in pain.

Chiyo pulled the vial of antidote from her cloak and glanced over at Sakura as the girl tried to heal the wound. Chiyo sighed and stuck the needle into Sakura's thigh, releasing the antidote into her bloodstream. After her move, Chiyo fell to the ground feeling the poison numb her senses.

"You!" Sasori released his arm up to his elbow and let it hang onto the grip of the sword. A blade attached to his upper arm gleamed over the old woman and the girl. However, before he could even raise his arm, Chiyo flicked her fingers and the two parent puppets flew over. Their swords pierced through the container, holding the last thing that made him human - his heart.

"Without an actual part of your real body, you have no control of chakra. By knowing this, I knew your weak point. You were careless, Sasori..." Chiyo panted.

Sasori looked to the Mom and Dad puppets and smiled somberly. His eyes darted to an exhausted Sakura falling onto her side with his sword still inside her abdomen.

Chiyo knelt over the girl and focused her chakra into her real hand. She grabbed the handle of the sword with her other and began pulling the blade while healing her.

"Since I knew you were a medical ninja, I made sure to hit a vital spot that cannot be treated easily. Even if there's no poison, she'll be dead soon enough," Sasori smirked.

"I am not performing medical treatment. I am giving her my own life energy," Chiyo grunted while maintaining her hands slightly above Sakura's wound.

Sakura's eyelids fluttered and the girl opened her green eyes. She felt her energy returning slowly and sat up from her position on the ground.

"_Thank you, Chiyo_." Itachi closed his eyes, showing his gratitude for the woman.

Feeling his life fading away, Sasori fell to the ground with his parent puppets falling with him. The thought that came to his mind was when he first created the Mom and Dad puppets. His little fingers twitched and their wooden arms rose steadily around him in a warm embrace. He closed his eyes as his heart beat one, final time.

Sakura took Chiyo's hand in hers. "You did it, Elder Chiyo. You were incredible. Let's go make you an antidote for the poison in your system."

Chiyo shook her head. "No, there is something I must do." She stood up and let Sakura walk her out of the cavern.

The kunoichi looked up and, for a moment, thought she spotted a figure above them. When she looked again, there was nothing.

"What is it, Sakura?" Chiyo asked.

Sakura shook her head and smiled at Chiyo. "I thought I saw someone, but it's probably just my eyes playing tricks on me. Now, let's go meet up with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei."

OoOoOOoOoO

Kisame and Itachi walked down the rocky trail. "I was sincerely surprised by this fight. Both Sasori and the two kunoichi fought very well. It's too bad we lost him - such a powerful member," Kisame stated.

Itachi stopped walking and looked down to the ground. His partner, barely noticing, turned back. "It will take them roughly three days to return to Konoha... Why not try to speak with her?"

"Because she hates me," Itachi answered bitterly.

Kisame smirked, "The Great Itachi Uchiha... He has no fear in the world dealing with his opponents, yet he's frightened by a simple girl. I'm wondering how humiliated you feel right now."

"I just don't want it to end badly," Itachi admitted.

Kisame folded his arms across his chest. "You'll never know if you don't try." His sharp eyes met with Itachi's. "Go ahead."

"Why are you acting so wise and mature?" Itachi pondered.

Kisame laughed, "I'm in a good mood. We have the bijuu and I'm content."

Itachi smiled to himself. For the cruel, terrible people that Akatsuki organization harbors, Kisame can be an exception at times. "Thank you, Kisame."

"Just don't make me regret this. Because if I find out you betrayed us... I'll kill you."

OoOoOOoOoO

Sakura walked back with Kakashi, Naruto, and Team Gai. Rock Lee turned to his beloved sensei.

"Gai-senesei! I bet I can beat Neji in a race back to the gates!"

Neji sighed, "It will take a few days to get back to Konoha, Lee. I'm not wasting my energy to race you."

"That's okay, Lee! I'll race you with Kakashi on my back," Gai announced.

Kakashi groaned with protest, but Gai pushed him up on his back. "Ready? Set. Go!" Gai-sensei and Lee raced off through the trail, leaving the other four behind.

Sakura walked silently, still upset over Chiyo's death. When the sun sunk below the horizon, Naruto touched her arm and the girl jerked away.

"We're setting up camp. Could you help gather some branches so we can make a fire?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, sure, Naruto," Sakura agreed. She walked around the forest and pulled branches off of trees and the ground. When she gathered enough, she walked back to Naruto and dropped the bundle of sticks.

Each of her allies lay on the ground unconscious. She ran over to Naruto and tapped his cheek to try and wake him.

"Naruto! Wake up! Are you okay?" She ran over to the other two, but had no success.

"There's no point in trying to wake them up. I knocked them out cold," Itachi said.

Sakura turned around, but kept her mouth shut. There he stood, after four years, still looking no different than before. She had secretly hoped for this day years before, but gave up on the Uchiha after waiting for so long. Or was that something she just to herself?

The Uchiha stepped towards her. "You look so grown up, Sakura. You look..." She maneuvered around him and grabbed his outstretched hand.

"Breath-taking," He finished, staring into her eyes.

"How can you talk to me so casually? As if we've been talking everyday..." Sakura hissed.

"I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry for hurting you then," Itachi said, pulling his hand away.

"That's bull shit and I know it. You just want to play another game, don't you? Well, you can forget it because I'm tired of being tricked and bullied." She turned away and bent down to try and help Naruto wake up.

Itachi smiled, "You've truly grown up, Sakura. When I was watching you fight Sasori, I-"

"Wait, you were watching me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and I-"

"If you really cared about me then why didn't you help?" She argued.

Itachi thought of his words carefully. "I... had to keep up with my reputation, Sakura..."

That... didn't sound right.

"Your 'reputation'?! Saying that just proves every reason why I can't trust you anymore! I was so stupid to have believed you were good." She stood up and continued, "In fact, why are you even here? Are you trying to cause trouble?"

"Well, I wanted to-"

"I knew it! You're just here to try and take Naruto! I won't let you pass though! I don't care if you have to tear me apart because you'll never get him!"

"Dammit, I came to speak to you! So will you shut the hell up and let me speak?!" Itachi shouted, raising his voice.

Startled, Sakura waited for the Uchiha to speak. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "When we met last time, I meant everything I said. I knew you had the skills to become a great kunoichi and wanted you to know that as well. And look who is standing in front of me, a great kunoichi who is already an exceptional medic. I felt terrible when I left you, Sakura, I truly did, but what could I do?"

"You could have stayed! You were the only person that made me feel special! After you left, everyone around me began leaving too... Naruto and Sasuke... The only thing that kept me strong was my training with Tsunade." Sakura turned away with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You weren't the only one that felt important! I can't believe how selfish you can act. This wasn't just. About. You! I may not look it, but dammit, I have just as much feelings as you do! And don't you dare think that you didn't cross my mind at all. I thought about you all the time, Sakura, and it hurt me just as much as it hurt you."

"I'm sick of liars! Just go away, Itachi," Sakura muttered.

Itachi looked around as he tried very hard to keep the words from exploding out of his mouth. "I... I'm... a double agent, Sakura! I've been one for so long!"

"A 'double agent'?" She repeated.

Damn. All these years of thoughtful planning and its come down to this? How will her knowledge make the outcome of everything different?

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

There's no going back now.

Itachi sighed and walked over to the girl. "Let's go somewhere else, okay? I'll explain all I can..."


	5. They Speak

"I... I don't believe you!" Sakura mumbled, her heart beating fast.

Itachi stood up. "It's your choice. No one was ever meant to know anyway... All I wanted to do was speak to you, but I lost my temper and started saying things I shouldn't have."

"But if that's the truth... Then we've got to tell everyone!"

"If anyone else were to hear this... The entire village and our fellow shinobi would either lose complete trust in our leaders or may turn their back on you for defending a traitor. I can't risk it, Sakura."

Sakura slammed her hands on the ground. "But how could anyone let this happen? Koharu and Homura?"

"They will take it to their graves. You will do the same, Sakura," Itachi said sternly.

Sakura frowned. "I can't keep something that serious to myself. Why can't you just come back and tell everyone?"

"It's been so long since it happened and I've done other things to bring ill thoughts to my name. You obviously know what I'm speaking about."

"Trying to kidnap Naruto... But you didn't! I know that now..." She looked down at the ground below her hands. With her enhanced strength, there were tiny cracks in the earth.

"You look like you're battling to believe me," Itachi said, watching her reactions.

Sakura's head tilted up to meet Itachi's gaze. "You hurt Sasuke and you're the reason he left Konoha. How could it be true that you're protecting him?"

"It's so difficult to explain it, but after realizing he left to gain power from Orochimaru... I've planned as many scenarios as I can that could possibly help take care of every problem that's happened. Listen, I didn't mean to say all this, but you have to promise never to tell anyone what I've told you." He grabbed her hands and stared intently

The trees around them seemed to close in. She had no idea what to think. All of the information he's told her made her confused. It's no wonder he was an ANBU leader at thirteen, if he has all these plans for any event that could possibly happen, he should have become Hokage!

Her fingers intertwined with his as she rearranged her hands. "I believe you, but I just wish things didn't have to end up the way they did..." Her voice shook as she spoke.

Itachi's eyes softened as tears formed in her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"It's terrible... How much pain you've had to endure. Everyone hates you, but they have no idea that you lost everything. It's terrible how _I've_ treated you!" She wiped the tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry..."

"The role of a shinobi is to make sacrifices. It was for the sake of the village so I couldn't refuse. If I didn't, we could have fallen prey to other countries." He smiled. "I'm sorry I had to leave you..."

She shook her head fiercely. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Itachi! I shouldn't have acted so selfish!"

He felt his throat tighten as she continued to cry. "You don't have to pity me, Sakura. I was alright then so I'm sure I'll be fine now." His hand tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

Her eyes shined brightly as tears continued to escape and roll down her face. "I always thought you were a murderous, cold traitor. Every time I would hear your name, I would think: 'He's the one that hurt Sasuke! How could he do that to his own blood?' But now, I know I was wrong. _Everyone_ is wrong about you. And once we met five years ago, you made me think differently, but then..." She took a deep breath. "You left. I felt hurt and lonely. I felt the most pain in my chest because I started to, and don't laugh, I started to _like you_. I missed you so much, Itachi, but I knew you didn't feel the same way about me. Nobody really does though..."

A warm breeze blew through the forest as he stared silently at the girl. She was pouring her entire heart into her confession, but all he could do was just sit there and stare like an idiot. She continued to speak and he could feel her hands tighten around his.

"I felt so hopeless before I met you, Itachi. I didn't match up to anyone and I could feel myself falling into a state of bitter depression that I would never amount to anything. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you then."

He closed his eyes and pulled his hands away from her. His arms opening, he pulled her into a close hug and held her for a moment. "There's no need to talk about such things now. You're a strong girl with so many things to offer this world. I'm glad that I met you."

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura! Where the heck are you?!" Naruto's voice echoed through the trees.

Sakura jumped and stood up. "That's Naruto..." She turned to Itachi. "Are you leaving?"

"I don't want to start anything unnecessary. You need to rest to recharge your chakra anyway," Itachi stated, fixing his cloak.

"When will I see you? I don't want to wait another five years." She wiped her face to remove the wetness from her tears.

He jumped into a nearby tree. "I'm not sure."

"Sasori told me about the spy he has with Orochimaru. I'll be leaving for Tenchi Bridge within ten days."

Itachi looked away. "You're still looking for Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded. "He's still a member of Team Seven and we promised to bring him back." She could feel her stomach churn as she remembered Naruto's promise.

"I'll visit Konoha once you've returned. Meet me in the Uchiha Compound once night falls." He could hear footsteps approaching. "I'll see you, Sakura. Good night." He vanished as soon as Naruto arrived.

"Sakura, what's going on? Why did I wake up to see Neji and Tenten asleep?" Naruto asked, highly confused.

Sakura looked around the forest. Itachi was already gone without another word. She turned back to Naruto and smiled. "I guess I got so overwhelmed by the beauty out here. You guys probably fell asleep before I returned from my walk."

"But, Sakura-"

She hitched her arm into his. "How about we make some food? I'm starving!" She looked back once more to see if he truly had disappeared.

OoOoOOoOoO

Itachi leaped through branch after branch back to the base near Suna. They had since abandoned their hideout underneath the shrine near Konoha and moved to the next to gain a slight advantage.

He performed a series of hand signs and heard the low rumbling of the outer wall sinking back into the ground. He walked slowly to the other side and raised the walls up again before he entered the cave's opening.

It was dreary and cold, but undetectable to most. If anyone were to find it, they'd be surprised to see three different tunnels inside the entrance. The cave was made naturally and so were the mazes that lay inside. Someone that wasn't a member of Akatsuki most likely would become trapped inside the maze and never escape.

He placed his hand on the wall and moved through the tunnel to the right. Every Akatsuki member had to memorize the path leading to the base. They also had to memorize the traps hidden in each crevice of the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel was a dead end - or what seemed to be to the naked eye. Itachi performed the same hand signs as before and felt the vibration of the wall going down.

Kisame waited on the other side. The reason was for nothing in particular, but just to relax in the silence of the open hall. He stepped away from the wall and smirked as his partner stepped through.

"You missed something quite important. Pein was a little irritated, but I gave you a pretty good excuse." He held a scroll in his hand.

Itachi rubbed his tired eyes. "What is it, Kisame?" He didn't feel like waiting.

"Hidan and Kakuzu were assigned to capture the Two-Tails jinchuuriki. Soon, we'll all have to go back to seal the bijuu from the host." He handed Itachi the scroll.

Inside was the profile of a woman in her late-twenties to early-thirties. She had long, blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail with dark eyes staring fiercely. Her forehead protector tied around her forehead with the Kumogakure symbol imprinted on the metal.

"How was it?" Kisame asked.

Itachi hid his smile behind the scroll. "It was fine."


	6. Taking Chances

Sakura stood in front of the hospital bed. Kakashi rested his book on his lap and turned to Sakura, Naruto, and Sai.

"I was thinking while you were gone and something finally came to me." His eyes darted over to his blonde-haired student. "But the method I've been thinking about is best suited for Naruto. Actually, I should say, that this is something he is only capable of doing."

Sakura tightened her grip on the medical book she was holding. "_Of course, it's something just for Naruto..._"

"I'll be with you the entire time I train you. I will warn you that it's going to be quite different from the training you've experienced before," Kakashi warned.

Naruto felt his heart beat excitedly. "What will this training be?"

"You'll develop a ninjutsu you can call your own," Kakashi announced.

Sakura tapped her foot, irritated by her teacher's lack of acknowledgement. Here she was, the one that actually collected data and did so much to prove her worth, yet, he still focused on Naruto. Even Sai did a lot of work on the mission!

"_Acting jealous will get you nowhere_," She scolded herself.

The door slid open and Asuma stood with his team behind him. Ino yelled for him to knock first, but he ignored her chiding remarks. "Kakashi, how's the body holding up?"

After uncomfortable introductions from Team Ten to Sai, Ino stepped over to Sakura and cupped her hand around her mouth and spoke in a shushed whisper. "He really looks like Sasuke, doesn't he? He's so handsome!"

"He's a social disaster though. He's nothing like how he looks," Sakura whispered back.

Ino smiled, "Are you trying to push me away and have him for yourself? First, Sasuke, and now Sai, huh?"

Sakura frowned, "I would never like Sai! Not in a million years!"

"Fine, then he's all mine!" Ino stuck her tongue out.

Asuma turned to his team. "You guys go ahead to the barbecue. Oh, and if Team Kakashi wants to join then they gladly can!"

Ino and Chouji cheered happily and moved out the door. Sakura was dragged out the door by Ino while she heard Naruto's pestering voice reminding Kakashi about the new technique.

She was always the one left behind. As if Naruto and Sasuke were his only students and she was the burden they had to carry.

She was getting sick of this.

After they finished eating at the restaurant, Sakura walked out as Naruto skipped happily back to the hospital to speak with Kakashi. Sai, noticing Sakura's silence, turned to the kunoichi.

"You're quiet," His voice sounding quite impassive.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

Sai opened his mouth, ready to speak, but was pulled away by Ino. "I'm stealing him for now, Sakura! We'll see you some other time!"

Sakura didn't care. Right now, Sakura just wanted to be alone. She was frustrated and annoyed beyond her normal limits.

She walked along the streets, letting her legs do the work while her mind was on other things.

"Naruto this... Naruto that... What's so special about Naruto? I saved him from the brink of death and I didn't even receive a thank you," She muttered hatefully to herself.

She stomped along until the sky darkened into night.

OoOoOOoOoO

The sealing was done in a matter of days. The bijuu was sealed away and the woman was drained of all her life force. Her body laid motionless as they ceased the jutsu.

"The Nibi has been sealed." Pein rested his arms to his side. "You're dismissed until further notice."

Hidan's hologram stretched out and groaned, "Ah! Finally done!"

"Hidan, we're setting our sights on Konoha," Kakuzu announced in his gruff, deep voice.

Deidara's head perked up. "Konoha? Let me give you some advice. They have a jinchuuriki there named Naruto Uzumaki. If you happen to meet him, be careful."

Itachi stared silently as the pair argued back and forth before their holograms disappeared. "_It would be best if I stay behind until Kakuzu and Hidan finish their mission... I don't need my cover blown so early_."

"It's been six days since we've moved around. To tell you the truth, I'm starving. Itachi, how about we go get some food?" Kisame suggested, cracking his neck.

Itachi nodded. He stood from his spot and stretched his muscles. Sitting still for so long really places serious pain on your pressure points.

"Suna has some good food - let's go there." They jolted away back to the sand-covered village.

OoOoOOoOoO

Suna was known for their wide array of meats, but Itachi preferred sweets than the roasted beef and grilled steak they had. Kisame could care less as long as the food was good. The two entered the restaurant and sat down at one of the tables.

It was strange how the citizens couldn't tell they were members of the Akatsuki. Perhaps this information was only known by the Kazekage and his fellow ninja.

The young waitress walked over and happily pulled out her pen and notepad. "What would you like to order?"

"I'll have the steak - rare," Kisame said, handing over his menu.

She turned to Itachi and the girl's cheeks flushed almost immediately. Being an Uchiha, it was another curse to have to deal with - annoying women that quake at the knees. Itachi's eyes followed through the menu and stopped at the desserts. They didn't have much to offer so the Uchiha settled with something cheap.

"Purin, please."

The girl grabbed his menu and squirmed helplessly. "Oh, you like sweets too? Be careful though, too much can give you a stomach-ache! If that ever happens, you can always come by here and wait for me to get done with my shift." She leaned forward, exposing her cleavage. "I'll take care of you." She walked away, swaying her hips with each clack of her heels.

Kisame leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Why do you have to captivate every woman that sets their eyes on you?"

"I don't try to. It happens regardless... And it's rather troublesome."

The girl hurried back with the purin and the steak. She dropped Kisame's plate onto the table with the sauce splashing off of the dish and onto the missing-nin. His aggravation was ignored as the girl turned her entire body to face Itachi. She pushed her elbows together over her chest causing her breasts to be pressed closer.

"How old are you, honey?" Her voice was slow and soft.

He tried his best to ignore her obvious advances. "Thank you for the meal." He took a bite of his dessert. "It's delicious."

"You're so handsome. Tell me, are you interested in women with mature tastes?" She purred as she twiddled a piece of his hair between her fingers.

"I'm only interested in my food, thank you." He poked his head out to look at his team-mate. "Kisame, how is your steak?"

Kisame poked his knife into the meat. "There's not enough blood if you ask me." His tone sounded very agitated

Itachi activated his Sharingan as his eyes glanced back to the girl. "He's not very happy with his meal. I don't very much appreciate a waitress that can't get a simple order right."

"Now, if you don't want your head smashed against the table... I'd like a steak that actually suited my taste." Kisame picked up his plate and threw it across the room. The sparse customers the restaurant had turned to the shattering sound of the glass and back to the dispute between Kisame and the waitress.

Her shoulders hunched up as she walked backwards into the kitchen. "Yes, sir, I'll get that right away." Her smile couldn't hide the immense fear she had of the two.

"Why didn't you just _take care of business_, Itachi? You're a shinobi, you don't have a very long life ahead of you," Kisame muttered. He wasn't very angry about the steak, but the fact his partner turned down a woman like that - it had him boiling mad.

He took another bite of the purin. "A woman that throws herself at you is nothing more than garbage. She wasn't interesting nor was she slightly attractive. If shapely, rugged women are your type then, by no means let me stop you."

Kisame smirked, "You're too scared to take on women like that. A woman like that just oozes confidence. It's too bad she only noticed you because if it was me... She wouldn't be satisfied with any other man."

Itachi was uncomfortable with this type of conversation. It made his stomach lurch and the back of his neck burn with embarrassment. It was the same way he felt when his father and mother informed him of girls, sex, and babies. They made sure to pound into his brain that he must be married to a girl before having sex. If he ever had a child out of wedlock, it would bring ill-fortune and shame to his family.

But what family did he have left now? All that was left was Sasuke...

Both siblings brought terrible shame to their clan's name.

The waitress came back out with another steak. "Please, enjoy the free meal, gentlemen. The bill's on us!" She bowed and moved timidly back into the kitchen.

"Ah, much better. The pinker it is... The better it tastes," Kisame said, cutting into the steak. His sharp eyes turned to his partner. "So, I find it quite ironic."

"What is?"

"Itachi Uchiha has so many women... They are ready to lick the dirt off his shoes, but he'd rather kick them away and leave the filth as it was. Please, tell me I'm not working with someone who has absolutely no interest in women."

Itachi closed his eyes and smiled amusingly at his partner. "I've never found one that truly excites me. I'm not going to waste my precious time on a woman that I don't care about."

"You believe in morals? You're an S-class criminal! You shouldn't be thinking about developing a relationship and marrying someone. Like I said, you're a shinobi, you won't live to a ripe, old age," Kisame shouted. His partner was aggravating him with his noble thoughts of actual relationships.

"It's my decision for what I do. And I have to say that there are many old shinobi that have lived to an appropriate, old age. Only irresponsible and immature shinobi die young."

Kisame chewed the morsel of steak. His sharp teeth ripped the meat with ease. "Well, your brother seems to have some sort of revenge on you. Sooner or later, you two are going to have to fight and only one of you will leave with your life. He's not going to wait fifty years to fight you."

"I know that, Kisame." He pushed his empty plate away. "We're done here." The two rose from their chairs and walked out the door. The customers sitting in the restaurant breathed a sigh of relief - those creeps finally left. They could finish their meals in peace.

OoOoOOoOoO

Sakura sat down on the stony bench. It was the same one that she had passed when trying to keep Sasuke from leaving. She brushed hands against the gritty material of the bench and let her head rise to stare up at the sky.

What was so interesting to Shikamaru about cloud-watching? They just float in the sky. The only time she would pay attention to the clouds were when she checked the weather for a mission.

"If I don't move, I'll be late..." She whispered to herself. She smoothed the wrinkles on her black tunic and walked steadily to the Sarutobi clan's memorial.

The shinobi stood in lines that divided with a path for people to speak to the late Asuma. She watched as Kurenai bent over his stone and placed the bouquet of lilies before it. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, but her face was frozen with no tears visible.

Everyone heard the gossip of Kurenai and Asuma, but nobody truly had any proof that the two were a couple. Sakura and Ino had a bet going on about the two. Sakura bet that Asuma and Kurenai were strictly platonic while Ino bet they were in deep, maddening love. Regardless, Sakura couldn't even try to understand the devastation Kurenai was feeling from losing Asuma.

How would she react if her husband (or boyfriend... or lover) died? Well, she didn't really have an answer due to never having someone like that in her life.

Except... Itachi?

However, the Akatsuki were behind this loss. Did he participate in this battle and the slaughter of Asuma? Ino had only told her sparing information, but the description of the two Akatsuki members didn't fit Itachi. Hopefully, he had no part in this.

It's been four days since she returned from her mission, but she hadn't visited the Uchiha Compound.

"_I'll see if he's there tonight_," She thought to herself.

The sun rested slightly above the horizon as she changed her clothes to her normal, casual outfit. When she first heard the news about Asuma, she thought of the memories she had eating barbecue pork with Team Ten or hearing his constant griping of losing money when taking Chouji to any restaurant.

She slipped on her navy-colored skirt and zipped up her high-collared shirt. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a short glance into the mirror. She looked decent since her eyes weren't red from crying.

OoOoOOoOoO

(Two days after Asuma's funeral)

Itachi and Kisame reached a fork in their path. "What do you plan on doing today?" Kisame asked, waiting for the Uchiha's answer.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Itachi took the opposite path of Kisame and walked to his homestead of Konoha.

"Don't stay too long. Pein is wanting everyone to keep up with their tasks. We'll probably be next to capture a jinchuuriki," Kisame mentioned, walking to the base.

Itachi nodded and walked into the direction of Konoha. It had been passed the ten days - hopefully she wouldn't be upset about it. If he actually moved faster, he could make it to Konoha in a few hours.

His feet darted around the forest floor until he jumped into the trees. Each jump to a different branch was quiet and quick. Something wasn't right. Why wasn't there Konoha-nin outside the gate and walking the path around the village.

After Hidan and Kakuzu returned, they hadn't said much about their time there. Pein had ordered them back to deliberate over some tactics of capturing other jinchuuriki, so Itachi didn't have any time to speak to the pair.

"Did they attack the village? Kakuzu wouldn't act so irresponsible, but Hidan..." His heart dropped into his stomach. He picked up his pace and hurried over the gates. The absence of people on the streets made him even more unsettled.

"_Where is everyone_?" He dropped to the ground and moved around the village. There wasn't any damage done to the buildings or the foliage around his old home. If this was something Tsunade had ordered, she was really risking it. Any rogue ninja could sneak into the village and cause as much destruction as he wanted.

Footsteps approaching from the opposite direction, snapped Itachi from his worrying thoughts. He moved behind one of the apartment complexes and into the alley around the building.

"I overheard Shikamaru tell Lady Tsunade that those two were going to come back to Konoha," One of the ninja stated.

The other pounded his fist into his open hand. "Let's see them get passed the fiery passion us Konoha shinobi have!" His tone was proud and loud. They walked passed the alleyway and to the gate to guard their village's entrance.

Itachi moved away and jumped onto the building's roof. He moved steadily until reaching the entrance of the Uchiha Compound. He slid open his old home's door and took his sandals off at the entryway. Again, he felt it was something he had to do to show some respect to his clan. He looked around the house and was surprised to see how clean it was.

Dust wasn't collecting on the old, dinner table. The floor looked well-swept and the windows were washed. Curious, he strolled into the kitchen and noticed the dishes out of the cabinet.

"_Is someone living here_?" He could feel his insides churn. Someone living in his old home made him feel rather... angry? No, it wasn't anger, but, maybe, _hurt_. It was as if he had lost something very important to him. All the memories the house held were special, but having someone else live there made it different.

Itachi jumped into the other room as the scuffles of someone's sandals were heard beyond the door. His cloak and dark hair camouflaged him into the dark hallway as he watched the door open. Stepping into the doorway, Sakura fumbled with the grocery bags in her arms. Seeing her, Itachi felt the relief wash over him. Atleast it wasn't some stranger or homeless rogue seeking refuge.

Sakura trudged to the kitchen counter and sat the bags down. She opened the refrigerator and sorted the food into their appropriate places.

Itachi stepped out from the hallway and walked to the kitchen. Sakura smiled as she finished packing in the fridge. "Hello, Itachi," She greeted softly.

"My sandals gave away my presence," He concluded, turning to his shoes at the door. He was lucky she had entered the home.

She nodded and motioned him to take a seat at the table. "Are you living here?" He asked.

"No, I just stored some food in here the other day. I wanted to make sure that if you came on a day I couldn't, you would have something to eat while you wait," She answered.

He nodded and looked around the room. "You cleaned the house."

"I wanted to surprise you. I hope it isn't too much." She pulled out the new cutting-board she had purchased. "Are you hungry?"

"Just a little... What happened here, Sakura?"

She pulled the frozen, packaged pork from the freezer and placed it in the sink while turning on the hot water. "Shouldn't you know? The Akatsuki were around the area."

"I know that much, but I wasn't informed about their time here. Did they enter the village?" His eyes focused on the girl pulling burdock root from the fridge and thinly slicing it.

Sakura turned to Itachi. "You know Asuma Sarutobi, right?"

"Yes..." He wasn't sure how this would end.

"He died. An Akatsuki member killed him." She began peeling a single potato.

"_It must have been Hidan," _Itachi thought. His obsidion eyes trailed back to his hands. "Is that all? No other fatalities?"

"Well, no, but it was very heartbreaking to stand before your dead lover's grave," Sakura muttered.

Itachi's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Lover?"

She rolled her eyes. "He wasn't mine, Itachi. I'm talking about Kurenai Yuuhi. I found out yesterday that she's pregnant with his child."

Kurenai? Itachi never knew that those two would pair together, but it did make some sort of sense.

"I can't even imagine losing someone I love... And their new life together was really just beginning..." She added all the vegetables into the pot and let it simmer.

Noticing the somber air, Itachi shifted uncomfortably. He remained silent. The hissing of the vegetables in the pot and the water running in the sink were the only sounds filling the room.

"Shinobi live a short, unfulfilling life," She blurted.

"Not true. The Third Hokage lived a very fruitful life and died very honorably." This conversation was rearing its ugly head again?

"Yeah, but he lost so many people he loved. His wife and his friends. The shinobi never have enough time to truly enjoy their life without constantly wondering if they'll die tomorrow or the next day."

"That's why you have to live your life as fully as you can. It's nothing to take for granted. If death is something you think about constantly then you won't truly be living," Itachi replied.

Sakura turned off the faucet and removed the pork from the package. "Live life fully? Like taking chances on things a normal person wouldn't do?" She cut the pork into small pieces and dropped them into the pot with the veggies.

"Yes. Without taking chances, you'll miss out on things and always wonder about the 'what if's'." He was happy someone finally understood.

She poured the soup broth into the pot and raised the temperature of the stove. "It's almost ready, Itachi."

"It smells very delicious, Sakura."

"Thanks..." His words echoed in her mind. Her life was full of what if's: What if she actually kissed Sasuke on the bench? What if she focused on her strength as a child? What if she had lost against Sasori?

What if she hadn't met Itachi again?

The broth bubbled slightly in the pot. She stirred the contents and poured the soup into two, separate bowls. She bent down and placed a bowl in front of Itachi and sat down across from him.

Itachi took a bite and sighed contently. "Very savory. The pork is amazing."

"I've taken a lot of chances, but my stomach still twists in knots. I get really nervous and wonder if it's actually a good choice." She bit down on a piece of pork.

"It's natural to feel that way - especially when confronting something you're not comfortable with," Itachi responded.

She looked down at her bowl. Starting a fight against someone you don't like is taking a chance. Ordering something off the menu at your favorite restaurant that you're not sure you'll like is taking one. Asking someone out and risking rejection is taking one too.

"Itachi, there's something I want to ask you..." She hid her face behind her veil of pink hair.

He set his bowl on the table. "Hm?"

"When I told you that I liked you when I was young... How did you feel? Please, be honest." Her voice was barely audible.

"I was happy that you trusted me," He answered.

"I don't mean like a friend... I mean..." She hesitated and tried speaking again. "I meant it in a romantic way. I had a crush on you."

"You were too young then, Sakura. I don't think I saw you in the same light." His voice was rather harsh.

Her shoulders hunched up. "I see..." Her chest felt heavy again.

"Is everything okay?" He didn't want to upset her.

"What if I said I like you now? Since I'm older, there's nothing to worry about." Her voice shook.

What was this all of a sudden? "What? What do you mean exactly?" Was she really...?

"Do you like me, Itachi?" She spoke louder than expected.

Itachi looked away. "This is-"

"You agreed! Taking chances was something ninja like us should do. I want to get this off of my chest! I like you Itachi! Ever since I was thirteen, it sounds so messed up, but I thought about you a lot. Even when I tried not to! You're the first person to ever truly notice the potential I had and you stopped me from taking my own life. I care about you and mean that from the bottom of my heart!" She confessed, her entire body shaking.

Itachi was stunned. Other girls would admit their attraction to the Uchiha, but none of them impacted him like she had. Her words had struck him with a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"I... can't accept your feelings," He uttered quietly.

Her green eyes widened. "Why can't you?"

"It's not right. The two of us being together could ruin all the things I have planned for the future." His eyes moved to the floor. How could he look into her eyes as he rejected her?

"But I can be quiet! I haven't told a soul about your true self, Itachi! I promised to keep it to myself until my death!"

"And I thank you for that, but maintaining something like this would be very difficult. I would have to juggle my time between you, the Akatsuki, and keeping the village safe," He reasoned.

She slammed her fists against the table. "I can wait! You don't have to visit every weekend or stop doing what you have to! Please, I can wait!" Her eyes held desperation.

He stood up and moved to the door. "It's not possible for me, Sakura. I should be going..." He walked to the entryway and slipped into his sandals.

Sakura sat at the table with her hands folded in her lap. "I took a chance... I had no idea what you would say: Yes or no? I can't force you to stay and I can't make you love me if you don't share the same feelings."

Itachi rolled his weight against his heels as he turned his back to the girl sitting at the table. The room still smelled of the soup she had cooked moments ago and his half-eaten bowl still sat at the table.

"I never said I didn't like you... I just said that it's not right for the two of us to be together."

Sakura's head swung up. "Why isn't it? Because of the Akatsuki finding out? I can keep my mouth shut about everything. I swear to you that I'll stay quiet just for you."

"If they ever found out... Something terrible may happen to Konoha... And you. I can't bear to witness more innocent lives taken because of my choices."

She stood up from the table and ran to the door. "You said it yourself: 'Without taking chances, you'll miss out on things and always wonder the 'what if's'...' Well, I want to try and take this chance! We'll keep everything between us and we won't speak a word of it to anyone! I promise on my life, Itachi." Her eyes were sharp and serious as she gazed into his.

"I just don't want to cause any more pain," He said softly.

Her hand rose from her side and rested on his cheek. Her fingers brushed against his skin as she caressed his cheek. "But only thinking so selfless will cause _you_ pain. What do you truly want?"

"I want my home to be safe and I want Konoha's citizens safe," He stated.

Feeling crushed and rejected, Sakura began lowering her hand from his face. Just another man that wasn't able to love her. He had a true goal so it was much easier to understand, but it still hurt.

Before she could react, Itachi grabbed her wrist and intertwined their hands together. "But I want you too. It will be difficult, but not taking this risk would cause me to overthink this until my own death. The what if's of not accepting you would eat at me forever. Sakura, in my heart, you have always held a special place. I wouldn't dare to leave you again..."

Her cheeks flushed as he finished his speech. Finally, this moment had occurred. The moment when someone, who truly cared for her, accepted her as a romantic partner. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she stared into his gentle gaze.

Forget about Sasuke.

Forget about Naruto.

Forget about feeling left behind.

At this very second in time, this moment being with Itachi was tremendously overshadowing every other thought that could pop up in her mind.

"You've always been special to me too."


	7. The End Or The Beginning?

Hasty knocks on his door stirred the boy from his slumber. Although he was half-asleep, he pushed a cup of instant ramen under the running faucet and into the microwave. The knocks grew louder, but he continued to ignore them. The microwave timer beeped loudly and he pulled his meal out.

"Oh, yeah, the door," He mumbled.

Sakura tapped her foot against the tiled floor. For someone as energetic and hyperactive, he should be easier to wake up. She thought of breaking down the door, but seeing Naruto in just his undergarments wasn't something she needed to see.

"Yes?" Naruto said, stuffing his mouth with a few noodles.

"I came to tell you to hurry and get washed up. Lady Tsunade wants to see us." She could smell the inside of his room - musty.

"Okay, just wait here." He closed the door and scurried to his dresser to search for some clean clothes.

Tsunade hadn't even given a hint to Sakura. "Can you hurry up?" She knocked on the door.

"I'm almost ready!" Naruto called, zipping up his jacket. He opened the door and joined Sakura into his apartment's hallway.

OoOoOOoOoO

"The two of you are late! You just had to take your sweet time?" Tsunade huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sakura bowed respectfully to her teacher. "We apologize, Lady Tsunade. Naruto had to hurry and get dressed..." She turned her attention to Jiraiya standing alongside her teacher.

"_Why's he here_?" She thought.

"Hey, it's been awhile!" Jiraiya declared, turning to his pupil.

"So, why did you call for us, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked, staying on the subject.

Tsunade turned her attention away from the window. "It concerns information that has been circling around most places in the region..." She glanced over to Jiraiya and back to the teenagers. "Orochimaru is dead. It appears Sasuke Uchiha has killed him."

Sakura and Naruto stared in complete shock. The pink-haired kunoichi couldn't even speak after hearing the news.

"Is... Is that true?!" Naruto uttered.

"There's no mistaking it. I heard it myself from a reliable source," Jiraiya assured.

She could feel her heart flutter. "Then... he's...?" Her eyes moistened with tears of joy.

Naruto laughed, "Ha! There's no way Sasuke could be beaten by the likes of him!" His smile widened. "So, he's coming back to Konoha, right?"

Tsunade looked away from Naruto's hopeful expression. His muscles stiffened as he searched for an answer in her eyes. "He is, right?"

"It seems that's not the case, Naruto." Jiraiya's eyes hardened.

Naruto clenched his fists. "But why?! The idiot killed Orochimaru so why won't he come back?!"

Jiraiya stepped forward. "We gathered a report on Sasuke. In order to kill Itachi, Sasuke is planning to engage the Akatsuki."

"He's not...? That bastard! We have to go after him! We're still tracking the Akatsuki, right?"

"Yeah," Tsunade answered.

"So, the only way to get Sasuke, is to capture the remaing Akatsuki members!"

Sakura felt her skin crawl as Naruto began thinking of the appropriate plan. "In other words, we have to aim for Itachi Uchiha!" The whiskered boy announced.

OoOoOOoOoO

As if Kisame was a mindreader, Pein had sent them to capture the Four-Tails. Itachi was performing very minimally as Kisame did most of the work by knocking the jinchuuriki unconscious.

After their battle, Itachi turned to the sky and watched as the dark clouds rolled in from the east.

"Looks like rain," Kisame stated, turning to his target.

Thunder erupted and rain showered down from the heavens. "It looks more like a storm..." The rain was cold on his skin.

Kisame removed Samehada from the holster on his back and pushed it underneath the body of Roshi. "Let's find some shelter. It's getting chilly."

Itachi agreed.

Kisame raised Samehada and propped the sword on his shoulder. "We'll get in touch with Pein once we find someplace away from the rain." Roshi's body moved limply on the blade.

They moved into the forest and nestled against a large tree with leaves reaching high over them. Itachi rested against the trunk as Kisame dropped the old man onto the ground.

A spark in their mind brought their holographic bodies into the cavern with the sealing statue.

"You're late," Pein stated, his voice calm.

Kisame's hologram shifted. "We just caught the jinchuuriki. We couldn't have him escaping so we binded him."

Pein nodded, "Very well... It seems no-one is missing-"

Kisame turned to the others. "I can't see Kakuzu or Hidan."

Pein shrugged his shoulders. "Both are dead."

Kisame chuckled, "Oh, really? So, the Zombie Combo is dead. It's too bad, I wish I could have seen how they died."

Pein ignored Kisame's comment. "Before we start the sealing of the Four Tails, there is more to say. It seems that Orochimaru, one of Akatsuki's former members, has also been killed."

The news struck Itachi's curiosity. "_Sasuke_?"

"Well, who killed him?" Kisame asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Pein answered.

Kisame's hologram turned to Itachi's. "Very impressive. That's quite a brother you have, Itachi."

"Sasuke has formed a team. His companions could become troublesome for us," Zetsu added.

Pein stepped in to finalize the report. "Itachi, Kisame... You should watch your back. They'll surely try to find you. If his team comes to learn too much about you, Akatsuki's plans could be blocked."

Pein pressed his hands together. "Now, should we begin the sealing?"

OoOoOOoOoO

Sakura wrapped the cloak around her and sloshed through the puddles on the ground.

Kakashi looked toward the sky and sighed, "To start a mission in such lousy weather..."

The group jumped onto a tiled roof as Kakashi summoned his Ninken. "For the mission, you will each have two of my dog summons with you at all times."

The dogs appeared and Bisuke and Shiba joined Sakura. She had felt queasy ever since they settled the team. If anyone were to find Itachi, what would happen? He's kind, but they only know him as an immediate threat. Knowing their mission was just to capture Itachi, she could relax, but it didn't help her much.

"Our top priority is to chase after Sasuke's scent. After that, we'll deal with Akatsuki. If any of you happen to run into either of them, flee for the time being and return here. Now, spread out!" The group of eight jumped from the roof in various directions.

Sakura and the dogs stopped in the middle of a path with citizens enjoying an afternoon walk. Shiba sniffed the ground and let out a small snort.

"It's faint, but it's Sasuke Uchiha's scent," He stated.

The dogs and Sakura followed the scent into the village. Sakura looked around the crowd, but saw no sign of her old teammate.

"The scent isn't very clear, but were getting closer..." He arched his back. "Really close!"

Sakura passed a girl wearing a dark cloak and rectangular-framed glasses. She looked different than the average citizens in this village, but it wasn't the time to judge others. "Dammit, now the scent's moving away."

Sakura continued to walk through the streets. The dogs would exchange small talk between each other, but her mind was on the Uchiha.

Itachi, of course.

Since the time they spent at the Uchiha Compound, she'd stop by often. She practically lived there. Although he notified her that he may not come back for a couple weeks, she still waited patiently everyday - just in case.

She continued to walk along, the dogs still searching for his scent, she could feel a smile creep over her face. His confession of liking her almost made her faint. She thought he was going to be another Sasuke and walk out, but he didn't.

"So, Sakura-" Shiba was interrupted by the sensation of rumbling under his paws.

Sakura and the other villagers turned their attention to the light emanating from the distance. She could feel the tingling of someone's chakra in that direction.

"An explosion?!"

OoOoOOoOoO

Itachi and Kisame waited inside the cavern of the sealing statue. Zetsu's hologram appeared and the plant-humanoid turned to the pair.

"Deidara has died using his own body as a bomb," He informed.

Kisame chuckled, "Yet another member bites the dust... And I thought he was quite strong too. So who took him out? Sasuke or the nine-tails' jinchuuriki?"

"Sasuke," Zetsu answered. "However..."

Itachi stared on as Zetsu paused with hesitation. "He has died as well," Zetsu finished.

Itachi's eyes lowered to the floor. Was he really dead? This feeling buried in his stomach... Although, Deidara was capable of defeating an entire village's brigade with a single explosion. Sasuke wouldn't allow himself to die so easily.

"Be grateful, Itachi. Deidara sacrificed his life to take out one of our burdens," Pein remarked.

He _wasn't_ a burden, but Itachi could do nothing unless he wanted his cover blown. The Uchiha jumped from the statue and out into the downpour of rain.

Kisame, walking after him, joined his partner. "It's still pouring? For this season, it's very strange to have so much."

Itachi walked further in front of his partner. The clouds seemed to be parting, but the rain was still coming down.

"I'm not sure what you're thinking, given how cruel and ruthless you are... But from here, it looks as though you're crying." The Kiri-nin grinned. "It's certainly a shame about your little brother. Now you're the sole member of the Uchiha clan."

The rain began to dissipate other than a few drops. Suddenly, as if on cue, Itachi could feel Sasuke's chakra - he was most likely being healed.

"No, he's still alive." He faced his partner with rain droplets running down his face. "The storm has finally passed."

Although Sasuke was on his mind. He also wondered how Sakura was doing. It had been roughly a week since their last encounter and he had no idea what to expect for the next visit. He had never admitted to liking someone before so this was something very new to him.

"Well, perhaps you two can meet and get this fight over with? I'm growing tired of hearing about your dear, younger brother," Kisame growled, wiping the rainwater from his face.

One of his clones had already trapped Naruto in his genjutsu, but his stubborness wouldn't allow him to try and speak with him. He could sense others around the area and felt a familiar chakra to the west.

Sasuke. It seemed he was approaching his other clone.

"I should get moving," Itachi started, walking away from his partner. His plans had changed now.

Kisame grunted and walked in the opposite direction. He didn't have plans to go anywhere, but being alone with the nice weather... Maybe he'll go find a woman.

Naruto felt his thoughts jumble up until the clone's memory returned to him. He stopped jumping and turned around to the team. "I found him!" He jumped away, allowing the others to follow him.

Sasuke wasn't getting away now.

OoOoOOoOoO

Itachi walked steadily on the forest floor. He could feel numerous chakra levels ahead of him and growing even more distant.

Sasuke was one, but the others...

Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi Hatake. Another high-chakra level.

Sakura... It seemed the group was having a scuffle with another powerful chakra - with Madara Uchiha.

OoOoOOoOoO

Sakura watched helplessly as the masked man evaded each of Naruto's attacks. If they continued, they would lose track of Sasuke.

"This is going to go on forever. We have to split up," Sakura mumbled to her teacher.

Kakashi shook his head. "We can't do that. We have no idea what this guy's power is... He can easily move through any attack. It would be foolish to split up."

Sakura faced him. "You don't need me here so I'll just go by myself!"

"Sakura." Kakashi's voice was stern.

"Catching up to Sasuke is more important than this freak! If we lose him now..." She ground her teeth. "We might never find him!"

Naruto performed his Kage Bunshin seal again. "It's okay, Kakashi-sensei! I'll send one of my clones and you can summon one of your ninja dogs!" Naruto's intense gaze pierced through Kakashi. "We _need_ Sasuke!"

Kakashi looked to Yamato. His companion shrugged and Kakashi sighed while slicing his thumb. "This could be a very serious mistake, you know." In a puff of smoke, Pakkun appeared and turned to the kunoichi.

"Let's go!" The dog was ready to chase after Sasuke's scent.

Sakura nodded and joined the dog in the trees. Tobi turned to the escapees and shook his head.

"Eh? Where are they going?"

Naruto readied the Rasengan again. "You have too much to worry about already!" He screamed out as the whirling orb of chakra ran through Tobi's body once more.

OoOoOOoOoO

"We're following them, right?" Sakura asked, pushing herself off another branch.

Pakkun sniffed the air and nodded. "Yeah, they're exactly straight ahead of us."

She immediately sensed another's chakra and watched as a shadow swiftly passed them and stopped ahead. Pakkun growled ferociously, but recoiled back as an intense smell overpowered his nose. He kicked away Naruto's clone and faced Sakura. The shadow grabbed her and rushed through the trees to lose the ninken.

"Sakura!" Pakkun yelled out as his paws scratched over his snout.

She looked back at the dog and back at the figure. "Itachi?"

"I had to lose him so I could speak with you. I sprayed some perfume in his face so his sense of smell would become confused." He turned to the kunoichi. "We need to talk."

His eyes were sharp, but the shadows under them caused her to worry. "What's wrong with you?"

"Not yet - just let me lead you." His tone was off-putting.

She kept her mouth quiet, but knew something was terribly different about him. He stayed focused on the branches ahead and didn't even look in her direction. Their last visit was so magical and she expected this one to be the same.

He looked around the area below and finally turned to Sakura. "Naruto and the others already know something has happened so let's jump down." Without waiting for a response, Itachi leaped forward onto the soft ground of the forest floor. Sakura did the same and turned to her 'boyfriend'.

"I met with Sasuke earlier," He started.

She walked over. "Yes, but for what reasons? What do you plan on doing?"

"We're settling this dispute. It's the perfect time and it's very important that I do this," He answered.

She cocked her head. "So then why did you need to talk to me?"

"I need you to distract your friends for as long as you can. I don't know how long this battle will last, but I know it won't end in a timely manner." His chest was aching - the lack of medicine flowing through his veins was causing his symptoms to return.

"I'll do it, but where are you headed? Maybe I can lead them into the wrong direction and cause confusion."

Itachi smiled, "The Uchiha Hideout. It's to the southwest."

She returned with a bright smile - now he was acting like himself. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed you." She buried her face into his chest.

"I missed you too," He answered softly, hesitating to put his hand on her back.

She looked into his eyes with her smile widening. "I was really worried something was wrong... After this quarrel with Sasuke, will you be able to visit?"

Itachi bit his lip. The poor girl had no idea of his true plans, but he would never confess it. If she were to find out, she would never let him go and everything would be ruined.

"I'll return to Konoha as soon as I can, Sakura." His words fell flat and tasted very bitter on his lips.

Not catching the dishonesty, Sakura tightened her hold on him. "I'm excited to spend some time together. I've missed you so much!"

Itachi pulled away and tried his best to smile. He held her hand and faced the direction of the Uchiha Hideout. "I'll have to go now. I'll see you again, Sakura..." His hand slowly slipped from hers and he watched her wave lightly. If he could go back to their last visit, he would have left. Then, he wouldn't have to cause her so much pain later.

She rested her hand to her side and jumped back onto one of the lower branches. She looked around for Pakkun, but it was possible he returned back to Kakashi to alert them. They could also still be fighting the masked man.

Her legs pumped through each branch until she caught her group up ahead. They were continuing to fight the masked man - it seemed as though they couldn't detect her. Suddenly, she could feel herself flip-flop between the decisions rolling around in her head.

She could keep her team distracted by prolonging the fight with this man.

Or she could follow Itachi to the Uchiha Hideout - wherever that may be.

"_Or maybe I can do both_," She thought. Her hands formed the Clone seal and a Sakura shadow clone stood beside her.

She had picked up the trick from Naruto after he had returned and they had some free time on their hands. Sakura wasn't as skilled as Naruto, but was able to maintain a clone for a long period of time. Also, her chakra was still fairly stable so the clone should stay for a long period.

"I'll make sure to stay with the group. You go on ahead to Itachi," Her clone stated.

Sakura nodded and turned back to search for the hideout. She wasn't very sure where it was located, but the direction he said it was was a good start.

OoOoOOoOoO

After explaining the dark history of the Uchiha clan to his younger brother. Sasuke unclasped his cloak and threw it to the floor. Itachi stood stoicly feet away from his younger brother.

"It's time to end this," Sasuke concluded.

Itachi pulled his arms through the sleeves of his Akatsuki cloak. "You say you see my death yet you do not have the Mangekyou Sharingan. You don't stand a chance, Sasuke. Your revenge will only stay as it is without the vengeance you crave for. Your dreams will never become reality."

Sasuke removed the bandages from his wrists and stared vindictively at his brother. "You can use those eyes on me as much as you want. But the hatred I feel for you will make my dream a reality!"

He released the shuriken from the seals on his wrists and threw them directly at him. The clash of metal from Itachi's kunai deflecting the tools rang in Sasuke's ears. He released a large amount and threw them in various directions. Itachi did the same and a whirling mess of shuriken moved through the air stabbing into the walls and falling to the floor.

Sasuke pulled out his sword and rushed over. Itachi grabbed his wrists and moved his kunai toward his throat. Sasuke struggled with his brother's strength and was shocked to see a clone jumping behind Itachi and throwing three kunai.

From his cursed seal, a snake erupted and took the three kunai in its hard, scaly skin. It sprang at Itachi and then wrapped around Sasuke's body. As it coiled back into the cursed seal on Sasuke's neck, he held a windmill shuriken in his hand.

Itachi's shadow clone jumped in front of him with a kunai held in front of his chest. Sasuke flung the shuriken and readied his chidori.

Itachi could hear the kunai's metal blade break apart as the shuriken drove into the clones torso. Crows flew away as the clone dissipated and surrounded Sasuke before he could thoroughly perform his lightening technique.

Itachi moved swiftly to his younger brother and hit him back against the wall with a forceful kick. The blow against his back caused Sasuke's reactions to become slowed as he didn't see Itachi reach him and slam his fist against his gut.

Itachi pinned his left eye open and pulled the entire mass from his socket. Sasuke screamed out and pushed his hand to the wound.

After realizing it was Itachi's Tsukiyomi, Sasuke collapsed to the floor to regain the composure he had lost. Although he overcame one of Itachi's greatest jutsu, he knew he wasn't done with his brother and the real fight had just started.

Itachi readied his hand seal and closed his right eye. Raising his chakra for Amaterasu, Itachi performed the hand seals with his high speed. Sasuke took this time to summon another windmill shuriken and threw it directly at Itachi to stop his seals. Itachi ducked below and realized Sasuke's tactics by eyeing the second shuriken approaching as well.

He jumped slightly and twirled his body around to evade both ninja tools. Sasuke smirked and pulled the barely visible strings attached to the shuriken to pull them back to his target. Itachi's eyes widened and moved to the side to evade the blades, but due to his illness was too slow - the blades dug into his thigh and side.

He faced Sasuke, but the throbbing pain in his eye made him unable to focus.

Sasuke chuckled, "Tsukiyomi causing some side effects, huh? It doesn't feel so good, does it?"

He puffed up his cheeks and blew an immensely hot burst of fire at Itachi. Itachi pulled the shuriken out of his side and jumped away only to be brought with another attack of Sasuke's chidori.

The battle was becoming more intense as time went by. Itachi's strength was waning and his energy was being reduced to nothing.

"Amaterasu," Itachi muttered as blood leaked from his eye like a single tear. The black flames of Itachi's jutsu engulfed Sasuke's katon jutsu and smothered the flames. He turned to Sasuke racing away and let the black flames chase after his target. It caught the wing of Sasuke's cursed seal's second form and he reduced back to his normal state.

Sasuke's body stayed immobile on the ground. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment and panted to catch his breath. He stepped over to this body and bent down with his hand outstretched. Surprisingly, Sasuke's body was melting away showing a cavern below that he had made just moments ago.

Reaching his second form, Sasuke the Grand Dragon Fire Technique and maneuvered it out of the ground. Pushed away by the impact, Itachi was still too slow and his arm was burned by the dragon's flames. He wondered to himself why the jutsu flew into the sky.

"This will probably be my last jutsu," Sasuke muttered through tired breaths. His dark complexion of the cursed seal crawled away showing the pale skin underneath.

Itachi had to fight the urge to collapse. "Drop the act, I already know you're out. Remember, the Sharingan can see chakra." He pulled his cloak off and threw it on the ground.

"I won't deny that I'm out of usable chakra..." Storms cloud drew overhead. "But don't think I came here without planning ahead."

Raindrops fell on Itachi's head. His mind wasn't very organized so he hadn't truly understood what Sasuke was hinting at.

"It'll be over soon enough. This jutsu is like Amaterasu - impossible to avoid." The Uchiha brothers looked toward the sky and watched the lightening strikes spreading out over the entire terrain.

Sasuke raised his hands to the sky and the energy of the atmosphere focus solely to his digits and around his palms. "This jutsu is named 'Kirin'." The lightening gained in size until it fully took the form of a dragon moving in the dark sky. The thunder boomed around them and the young Uchiha guided his hands around his body and forcefully to his sides.

The light was blinding as the electricity poured to the ground. The ground shattered below it and the lightening pumped enough energy to kill thirty men. After the lightening slowly disappeared, Sasuke moved over and saw the body of his brother laying silently on the ground.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his head hang low. "It's over... It's finally over."

"So, this is the manner of my death you wanted to make a reality?" Itachi coughed.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and watched, stunned, as Itachi slowly raised his body from the ground.

Itachi opened his mouth and let the pool of blood drip down his lips. Sasuke's anger was bubbling over and let Orochimaru's power take him over.

"If I didn't have this, I would have been done for," Itachi stated calmly. A large amount of chakra enveloped Itachi taking the form of a skeletal knight. "You truly have become strong, Sasuke. This is my final form, 'Susanoo'."

Sasuke drew his hands to his head as the creeping feeling of Orochimaru's control overwhelmed him. Within seconds, the hydra-like monster appeared and launched its snake heads at Itachi.

Susanoo quickly decapitated all the snakes' heads until the final snake unhinged its jaw and released Orochimaru from it's mouth.

"You finally show yourself."

Orochimaru's laugh echoed throughout the area. "It's all thanks to you for expending Sasuke's chakra limit and drawing me out! Now, I can take over his body and-"

Susanoo's sword drove into Orochimaru's torso and out through the snake's head. Orochimaru laughed again, "It's foolish of you to think a little cut like this would defeat me." His body began to absorb into the sword. "Wait! You had the Sword of Totsuka this entire time?!" He could feel himself becoming sealed within the sword.

"It's the end of the line, Sasuke," Itachi finished. After sealing Orochimaru's entire self away, Itachi cupped his hand over his mouth and started a coughing fit. The illness was taking its toll on his heart. "Your eyes belong to me." He drew in a sharp breath.

Although the air was chilly, Itachi was sweating from the fight and the heat of the black flames. The pain in his chest was intensifying and becoming unbearable. He instinctively grabbed at his chest and felt the blood gurgling in his throat. He coughed and the blood leaked through the gaps of his fingers.

Sasuke plucked a kunai from his bag and tied two explosive tags to the loop. Not taking anymore chances, he threw with all his might and panted as the tags exploded. The smoke cleared, but Itachi stood unharmed by the attack.

He stepped over cracks in the earth with an unsteady, clumsy gait. Sasuke backed away, but was cornered with the last standing wall of the Uchiha Hideout. "Dammit!" He screamed. He unrolled a scroll and summoned a kunai with hundreds of explosive tags attached to it.

The explosion was strong, but Susanoo's power shielded Itachi of all Sasuke's attacks. Itachi raised his blood-soaked hand out - reaching for Sasuke. With each step toward Sasuke, his heart rate decreased drastically. He stumbled over loose rocks and felt himself becoming light-headed from the lack of blood flowing through his body.

Inches away from Sasuke's face, Itachi muttered his final words to his little brother. He raised his two fingers and poked Sasuke's forehead. He stood there for a short moment until he couldn't take anymore. His bloody fingers trailed down Sasuke's face and hit his head against the wall behind his brother. He collapsed to his knees and fell to his side, rolling onto his back.

The storm clouds rolled in once more and rain droplets fell down to the earth. Itachi laid still on the ground as raindrops landed on his face. He wasn't afraid to die nor was he happy. It was an indifferent feeling to him. His mouth curved into a smile as memories of his past washed over him. Some of the things he never thought he'd remember.

Eating with his father at a very young age - possibly two or three. Throwing his first shuriken. The Academy, Chunin Exam, and ANBU entrance exams. Sasuke's birth. He was so excited to meet his new brother.

_"I promise to protect him," He whispered to his mom. He was peeping over the rocking chair as she cradled the little bundle in her arms._

_She smiled, "I'm sure you will, Itachi. Do you want to hold him?"_

_Itachi raced over to the futon on the floor and sat cross-legged. His arms stretched out as Mikoto bent over him._

_"Be careful now. Support his head with this hand and hold him up with the other." She stepped back to look at her children. "My, my! You certainly are looking like the great, older brother!" She boasted._

_Fugaku had stepped into the room and reached his wife. "How are you feeling?" He turned to Itachi holding Sasuke and grinned._

_Itachi smiled back. "Do you think I'll be a good dad when I'm older?"_

_Mikoto nodded, "You'll be an amazing father - but that's quite a ways away."_

It was nice to have all these memories... They were all pleasant ones...

_Fugaku and Itachi sat silently on the porch enjoying the warm afternoon sun. Two, young girls walked over. The one with pigtails handed Itachi a case of dango and stepped back._

_Itachi was very surprised. "Oh, thank you. These are my favorite." He pulled one of the sticks out of the case and took a bite of one of the dumplings._

_The girl blushed. "I'm Megumi Uchiha. Maybe we can hang out together sometime?"_

_"I'm very busy with my missions, but I could try. It's nice to meet you, Megumi." He turned to his father and noticed the amused grin spread across his face._

_She bowed respectfully to Fugaku and waved back at Itachi. " 'Kay! I'll see you later, Itachi!" The two girls ran away in a fit of giggles._

_Itachi took another bite. "That was nice of her."_

_Fugaku folded his arms across his chest. "Well, it's about time you start looking for a girl," He remarked._

_Itachi turned to him - his brow creased in confusion. "Why is that?"_

_"As the years go by, the Uchiha Clan's numbers are dwindling. It's your job as the next generation to keep the clan thriving with new members." He rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "Besides, you'll be the clan's leader after I pass. A leader isn't strong without his woman standing behind him-"_

_"Fugaku! Can you and Itachi set the table?" Mikoto called from the kitchen._

_Fugaku rolled his eyes and stood up. "Maybe you should wait just a little longer..."_

He wondered if this was what everyone thought about as they felt death approaching. The rain poured down, but he could no longer feel it on his skin. He felt a thump next to him and an exhausted sigh from Sasuke.

_"You've always been special to me too," Sakura whispered. Her hands were so warm compared to his. "Do you really have to go? Can we stay and talk for just a little longer?"_

_Itachi sighed, but smiled down at her. "Only for a few minutes..." The two took their seats at the table and finished their meal. The soup was lukewarm now since their small dispute, yet it still tasted great._

_He hadn't noticed her staring at him. "What is it?"_

_She blushed. "You're my first boyfriend ever. I'm just so happy that I don't know what I should do..." She motioned for his empty bowl and sat their dishes in the sink._

_Itachi joined her and peered through the window. "I can say the same about you. I've never been in a relationship like this before."_

_"Ino's had so many boyfriends... She told me that her first kiss was on the very first date once they started going out. Should we?" Her blush was deepening._

_The hairs on Itachi's necked perked up. He's kissed girls before and it was nothing very special. However, this time he was unsure. He's kissed her forehead - more like a peck, but it's still a kiss..._

_"If you don't want to that's fine with me," She assured. "I won't get mad or anything."_

_Itachi chuckled quietly. "I'm not bothered by it, Sakura."_

_"Okay, then..." Her voice faded away as she inched her face closer to his._

_He could hear his heartbeat in his ears._

_Be a man; It's just a simple kiss on the lips. She's so beautiful. _

_She closed her eyes slowly and pushed her lips firmly against his. He could taste the soup on her mouth, but it wasn't something he paid much attention to. She had tilted her head and moved her body closer to his. He cradled her in his arms and parted his lips slightly. Time seemed to have stopped and the Uchiha finally let himself relax._

_This wasn't just a simple kiss. This was something he had never knew he wanted until he met her. She rested her arms over his shoulders and pushed her body as close to him as possible. He could feel the blood rush to his face as she continued the kiss._

_For an amateur, she was doing well. Her friend most likely had given her tips at some point._

_He broke off the kiss slowly and moved to the door. She stood silently until he turned away. "Was it bad?" She asked, self-conscious._

_Hiding his flushed cheeks, Itachi opened the door. "It was an amazing way to end my visit. I... won't be able to return for a week or two. I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise."_

His vision was hazy and his surroundings blurred. The pain was excruciating in his chest, but soon, he'll be gone.

"_Itachi! Itachi!_" Sharp cries were heard from a distance, but his sense of hearing was failing. The shadow of Death hovered over him as he finally lost consciousness.

He's done his job here. It's his turn to rest...

OoOoOOoOoO

The Akatsuki pair arrived at Sasuke and Itachi's battlefield. Zetsu dug through the ground and pulled himself from the soil. When he reached Tobi's side, he let out a sharp, surprised cry.

"What's going on here?" Tobi's voice was dark.

Itachi's body was missing.

Zetsu was at a loss for words. He had watched Itachi collapse and fall to the ground. "He was there only minutes ago!"

Although the mask hid his face. Zetsu could feel the anger emanating from his partner.

"Could it be possible that Kabuto has taken him?" Zetsu asked.

"**Kabuto wouldn't come all this way to do something we could."**

"This puts a slight problem in our plan..." Tobi bent down over Sasuke. "Let's just take Sasuke and continue what we're doing for now. Afterwards, we'll start our search for Itachi."

OoOoOOoOoO

Sakura focused her chakra into her legs and kept the unconscious Uchiha over her back. His extra weight made it hard to jump through the trees, but what could she do? Maintaining the shadow clone was depleting her of her chakra.

She knew she was as far away as she could be from the battlefield and wandered through the forest. A small house supported by a stone foundation stood on the outskirts of the trees. Her eyes darted around her to make sure she wasn't followed and trudged into the cabin.

Surprisingly, it was well-furnished with a comfortable, hay bed and a small fireplace. She moved to the bed and dropped Itachi onto the mattress. Although it would create new problems, she decided to release the clone to retain her chakra.

Her heart broke as she finally took an actual look at his wounds. She would have to rely solely on all of the medical jutsu she had been taught by Tsunade.

Before she started, a farmer entered the home and shrieked in utter terror. "What the hell? Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?"

Sakura didn't have time to explain. "Give me all of your medicine and medical gear! I'll only be here for as long as I need to!"

"But-"

"Just. Do. It!" She snarled. The farmer did as she ordered and grabbed all of his medical equipment. He displayed them on the sidetable next to the bed and stepped back to watch her.

The wound in Itachi's side was deep, but with her advanced skills, she would be able to mend it in a few hours. This work was very exhausting, but at this moment she just wanted to make sure his condition would be stabilized.

Her chakra wasn't at a comfortable level. But, as long as she focused on the major wounds, a little rest would be fine.

(Earlier)

Sakura had finally reached the remains of the Uchiha Hideout, but a distinct, black flame had surrounded a large amount of the area. It was very difficult to find any room to enter, but to her luck, she had.

She ran around aimlessly until her eyes caught sight of a mass yards away.

It was Itachi.

"Itachi! Itachi!" She yelled as her feet stomped along.

She jerked away as Sasuke's unconscious body laid next to him. He wasn't in the best of shape either. She dropped down and placed her head on each Uchiha's chest. Sasuke's heart was beating slowly, but at a steady pace.

Itachi's heart was struggling to beat. He was fading away right in front of her.

Her mind was battling over the options in front of her: Take Sasuke away and bring him back to the group or carry Itachi to a safe place and heal him.

She would most likely never get another chance like this to take Sasuke, but Itachi was the only person she cared deeply about.

"He would do the same for me..." She bent down and hulked Itachi over her back.

She turned to Sasuke and bit her lip. "I'm so sorry, Naruto... I can't lose him."

(Present)

Three hours had passed and the kunoichi was going strong. She was worried about so many things right now. If anyone would catch her healing the enemy. If someone would try and attack her while she's trying to save Itachi. Or if he was even going to make it at all.

But this wasn't the time to have a clouded mind.

The wound was repairing well.

"Is he going to be okay?" The farmer asked, trying to look over her shoulder.

She remained silent, focusing solely on Itachi's wound. The cells were reconstructing the torn muscles and had stopped the bleeding. After she had healed enough of the wound, she pulled off his shirt making it easier to check for other wounds. She took a roll of bandages from the sidetable and wrapped it around his waist where the wound was repaired. If that had been the only injury he had taken, she would have healed it entirely, but his skin was charred in different places and his thigh had large gash as well.

The blood covering his jaw was something that worried her.

Before he had even went to fight Sasuke, she had noticed his tired appearance. From the large pack strapped to her lower back, she pulled out a miniature stethoscope and pressed the bell against his chest. With each breath he took, she would hear crackling noises inside his chest cavity. It was hard to diagnose an unconscious person so it could be a number of things: Pneumonia, Tuberculosis, inflammation of the bronchi or even just a severe allergy condition.

The best thing to do if it is a disease or bacteria was to search for a natural aide in building up immunity. She turned to the farmer. "Go into the forest and search for a bushel of horsetail! You know what it looks like, right?"

The farmer shook his head.

Is everyone stupid? "They look like a horse's tail! They're green with a string-like root stalk! Look for an area with moist soil and that stays warm almost all of spring, summer and fall!" She yelled.

He scampred out and shut the door behind him. Such a demanding girl!

She pulled off his pants and his shoes, leaving his undergarments as his only clothing. She examined the wound in his thigh and performed the Mystical Palm Technique to heal the gash.

"What were you thinking? You're so lucky I decided to go back, Idiot," She muttered.

The farmer returned after an hour of searching with a variety of different plants. "I wasn't sure since these all looked the same."

Sakura motioned him over as she continued healing the gash. He presented each one until she spotted one with numerous stems and grassy leaves. "That one! That's the Horsetail. Go back to wherever you found and collect as much as you can." He nodded and walked outside back to the forest.

After he returned, Sakura ordered him to crush the leaves into a fine powder and mix drops of water with the plant. After it was runny and soggy, she hurried to receive the makeshift medicine and supported Itachi's head carefully to have him sip it. His thigh was healed and the only thing she could do now was to place sterile gauze on the blistered burns on his skin.

Five hours of working on his wounds, but she still hadn't managed everything - only the major wounds. She sat down on the stool beside the bed and buried her head in her hands. The farmer walked over to her and bent down to meet her eyes.

"Is he doing better?" He asked.

"I did what I could with what chakra I have left, but it wasn't much. The Horsetail will help his immune system and possibly fight off any bacteria in his body. I just hope this was enough..."

OoOoOOoOoO

"Where is she, Pakkun?" Kakashi asked.

Pakkun shook his head. "All I can smell is that perfume still... You should get one of the other dogs to look for her."

"Could that masked man have taken her?" Hinata mumbled.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm not sure, but this just has trouble written all over it..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, some of you may be wondering... 'Umm, this whole story is called 'Fatherhood', but there's no baby in there at all!' I know its been dragging on, but I promise their relationship will start growing further and further with these next, few chapters. **

**Also, this is obviously based solely on the events of the manga and not the anime - just if you're wondering that too.**

**Wow, almost 100 followers?! Are you kidding? That's amazing and it makes me sooo happy! :) Continue to read and enjoy, please!**


	8. Relief

Naruto stomped his foot angrily on the ground. "First, we lose Sasuke and, now, Sakura is missing!"

Sai turned to Kakashi. "It's getting very late. Should we report back to Lady Tsunade and inform her that Itachi has been done away with?"

Kakashi sighed glancing at Naruto and Sai. "From how deep we are in the forest, it'd be best to take a rest here for the night. We'll light a fire, but if Sakura doesn't appear before morning... We'll leave without her."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled in protest.

The copy-nin raised his hand in the air to silence the boy. "I don't want to hear it, Naruto. Sakura knows her way back."

"What if she doesn't return? What if something happened?" Naruto argued.

Kakashi sighed and let his body slump to the ground. "If she doesn't return in fourty-eight hours after we arrive in Konoha... then we'll search for her. Right now, our focus is on the mission."

Naruto stopped himself from cursing aloud at his teacher and lowered his eyes to his feet. "Fine, let's set up camp." He treaded past Hinata and the others to collect firewood.

"For someone who has a good head on her shoulders... She's really made a stupid mistake," Kakashi muttered to himself.

OoOoOOoOoO

Sakura could barely keep her eyes open. The farmer had noticed, but already being the victim of her aggression, hadn't said anything. She sat on the stool for hours until a flick of Itachi's fingers caused her to stand up abruptly - startling the poor man on the other side of the room.

"Itachi? Are you awake? It's okay, you're alright now," She whispered, pushing his bangs away from his mud-stained forehead. His eyes remained shut and his body was motionless. Sakura waited a moment longer - monitoring his breathing and heart rate. After redressing his burns and other wounds, Sakura took to her stool with her eyes fixated on the unconscious Uchiha.

"You need to rest," The farmer stated, building up his courage.

Sakura shook her head fiercely. "No, I have to stay awake and make sure-"

"If you're a medic, you need to regain your chakra to heal him again, don't you? Sleep will help get your energy back."

"This is your house, umm..." She felt slightly ashamed for not asking his name.

"It's Minoru. Listen to me, if you want him to make a full recovery, you have to rest," He pressed.

She bit her bottom lip and glanced down at Itachi. "Alright, I'll sleep, but I swear, if you try anything..." She pounded her fist into her open palm, staring menacingly at Minoru.

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to mess with you. To be honest, you scare the hell out of me." He unrolled two blankets and nestled himself near the other side of the room. "I'm going to bed as well. Good night, ma'am."

"My name is Sakura. Thank you for allowing us to use your home - I really appreciate it." She pulled the blanket over her shoulders with her body facing the young man laying on the bed. She tried her best to stay awake, but exhaustion overcame her and the girl fell into a deep, hard sleep.

OoOoOOoOoO

Tobi knew better than to confess to Sasuke about Itachi's disappearance. Instead, explaining Itachi's true intentions was quite the distraction since Sasuke hadn't questioned him on the body's whereabouts. After the young Uchiha left with his newly-named group, Tobi had other important matters to attend to.

"What are you going to do about our current situation?" Zetsu asked.

Tobi simply shrugged his shoulders. "Itachi is dead, correct? You said it yourself. If he's not, he's still terribly wounded. I'll place spies around the countries; if they gather any information on Itachi Uchiha then we'll make our move to finish him off." His knuckles popped as he tightened his hands into fists. "The Leaf Village will be mine to destroy."

OoOoOOoOoO

Sakura's eyes shot open at the sound of loud, breathy coughs coming from the bed. She almost had forgotten where she was, but the sight of the Uchiha in the bed pulled her back into reality.

His coughing worsened until the medic pulled him off of his back. When the fit ceased, Itachi's eyes darted around the room. His vision was blurred and he could only make out figures and shadows created by the hearth's light. Before he could react to his environment, a warm hand rested on his chest - startling him.

"It's me - Sakura. How are you feeling?" Her voice rang terribly in his ears.

He was staring directly at the girl he thought he would never see again. His mind was spinning and he had no idea where he was. All his mind could piece together were his final moments with Sasuke before he blacked out. His chest was aching terribly, but his brain tried to focus solely on his location and what the hell was going on.

He was alive? How could this be?

Sakura jumped from the stool and sat beside him on the bed. "You don't know how scared I was. I thought I was too late, but here you are... You're not completely healed, but once I get back and borrow some medical tools and read further on your illness, you should make a quick recovery."

Itachi avoided her gaze and ignored her statement. He could feel the pain in his chest worsen until he coughed to relieve himself - this was the weakest he had ever felt in his life.

The pink-haired kunoichi moved from the bed and filled a glass with cool water from the tap. "It's best to keep your fluids up. Please, drink some of this."

Itachi's eyes dropped to the cup and trailed back to Sakura. Without a word, he hit the glass out of her hand and watched it shatter onto the floor.

"Why am I here?" His voice was hoarse and his throat stung as he spoke.

"I didn't feel right leaving you, so I tracked you down. Once I found you, you were bleeding heavily and..." She trailed off as her eyes settled on the furious glare that was piercing through her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," He muttered to himself.

"What are you talking about? You would have died if I hadn't gotten to you!" She turned to Minoru for support, but his space under the blanket was empty - most likely doing his outside work.

Itachi's eyes burned with scorn. "How could you do this? Why didn't you do as I said and left me to fight Sasuke? Why didn't you just let me pass?"

The blood flowing through the tunnels of her veins chilled at his words. "I would never want you to die, Itachi! I took care of you because you mean a lot to me." She gently brought her hand to his face and caressed his dirty cheek. "I couldn't bring myself to leave you there... I would have never forgiven myself."

"My death had nothing to do with you! You had no right to interfere with this, Sakura." He roughly pushed her hand away.

" _'It had nothing to do with me?_' So, this whole thing between us meant nothing? I saved your life!"

He turned away from her. "I never should have spoken with you," He stated bitterly.

Sakura was in absolute disbelief - this was _not_ the outcome she had expected to occur. "I don't know what to say..." She confessed.

Itachi turned to her without a response. She sat at the edge of the bed, fingering the metal of her zipper. "I thought you would be happy to see me."

The Uchiha rested on his side on the bed with his back to the kunoichi. "Nevermind. This was my own fault, Sakura. Just return back to Konoha and let me pass in peace."

Sakura bit her lip, refusing to let the tears forming in her eyes escape. This was _definitely_ not the reaction she was expecting from him. In her mind, she expected a gracious smile to cross over his face and a series of endless _'thank you's'_ spouting from his mouth. She spent countless hours healing his wounds and this is what she received - resentment and a hostile attitude?

"How was this just your fault? I was just as much a part of this relationship as you were... And, I will not leave you here to die!" The words bubbled up her throat like vomit. "I love you too much to do that!"

Itachi turned to her with his eyebrows raised. "Love? You're young, Sakura. You have no true understanding of what love really is. Just like your interest with Sasuke, you'll change your object of affection within a matter of weeks."

Sakura couldn't stop herself in time for her palm to clout against his cheek. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise and lifted his hand to his stinging cheek.

"How dare you talk to me that way! Love has no age limits, idiot!" She shouted angrily. "You're different from everyone else and I know that if anything ever happened to you I would never move on! So, don't you ever say that you're just an object of my affection!"

Sakura scooted closer to him and grabbed his shoulders - staring directly into his eyes. "When we met in the forest and I had that idea of throwing everything away... do you remember what you said? You said: '_Everyone is placed here for a reason_.' Did you ever think that maybe you weren't born to hide secrets and make Sasuke stronger?" She shook his shoulders. "I was able to find you because your time here is not finished! You still have things to do - fighting Sasuke again or just settling down as a civilian - you're not done yet!"

The words hit him harder than her hand colliding with his cheek. For a young girl, she spoke through her heart easily - even more so than Naruto. "I'm sorry..." He said sincerely, releasing himself from her grasp.

"Will you let me heal you?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Although he was still unsure, Itachi nodded his head and let the girl wrap her arms around his neck.

"I promise that, with my skills, you'll get better! You may have to take medication, but I know that you'll be just as healthy as you used to be!" Sakura vowed with a smile on her face. She pulled away and moved back to the tiny kitchenette in the cabin. She filled another glass with water and handed it to Itachi. "Now, drink this!" She ordered.

OoOoOOoOoO

Tsunade folded her hands in her lap. "She's missing?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "We can't say for sure, but Pakkun had noted someone in a dark cloak ambushed them and threw off their scent. We only discovered she wasn't truly with us when her clone disappeared."

"Kakashi-sensei refused to search for her," Naruto interjected with a hint of bitterness towards his leader.

Kakashi sighed and continued to speak with the Hokage. "If she doesn't make it back to Konoha in fourty-eight hours, I planned on going out to search for her. Since she trained under one of the three, legendary sannin, I knew she would be quite the match against other foes."

"You said you were facing off against an Akatsuki member, right? Who knows how many were in the area at the time. I would suggest moving out as soon as tomorrow morning." Tsunade began filing through her paperwork - showing she was finished with the conversation.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi accepted. He felt a pang of guilt suddenly drop into his belly.

If she was alive, he'd kill her for acting so foolish!

OoOoOOoOoO

Minoru stepped into his cabin and pulled his muddy boots off of his feet. Noticing the conscious boy on his bed, Minoru sighed in relief.

"Well, looks like everything is okay, eh?"

Sakura nodded happily and continued to spoon-feed the bed-ridden Uchiha. "Yes! Thank you so much for allowing us to stay, Minoru. I fixed some dashi soup for each of us - go have a bowl!"

"Ah, it smells delicious." He happily ladled the soup into one of the clean bowls on the table and sat down facing the couple.

Itachi had never felt so helpless and vulnerable before. Even as a toddler, he was never babied while ill or injured - he just took care of himself. But his limbs were weak and he could barely lift his arms for a few seconds without feeling tired.

"This will help give you some energy," Sakura explained, leading the spoon to his mouth. The hot soup warmed his throat and filled the emptiness in his stomach.

"How long do you plan on staying? If you don't mind me asking, of course." Minoru sipped down the hot broth.

Sakura turned to Minoru. "As soon as Itachi feels a little better. Afterwards, we'll travel close enough to Konoha and I'll provide more medical support."

Itachi choked on the broth. " _'Support?'_ "

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I'll probably need some assistance from Lady Tsunade or Shizune to create the medication needed. Then, I'll-"

"Sakura, nobody should know that I'm alive," Itachi interrupted with a firm voice.

She dropped the spoon into the soup. "But... you're good. Why do you still need to hide?"

"People wouldn't understand, Sakura. I murdered my entire clan and joined an elite, criminal organization; even the most compassionate and trusting person wouldn't falter from my betrayal," Itachi answered.

Sakura's brow furrowed in frustration. "What if we told them the truth? Surely, everyone would understand!"

Itachi shook his head. "The only people who know the truth have either passed away or will continue to live with their lie. It's best I continue to hide. Besides, this is another way to gain the advantage over the enemy."

The kunoichi lowered her head and mixed the herbs in the broth. "Alright, Itachi... I won't tell anyone."

OoOoOOoOoO

This. Was. Humiliating.

Sakura hoisted Itachi onto her back and focused her chakra to maintain the large amount of weight resting on her back. Itachi's limbs were much weaker than he expected and the poor soul was unable to walk five feet without collapsing to the ground.

"You have a speedy recovery," Minoru exclaimed, waving the two off.

"Thanks again for your hospitality," Sakura resounded with a smile.

Minoru smiled and said farewell as they raced into the dense trees. After losing sight of them, he sighed and opened the door to his cabin - alone, at last!

Sakura sped through the trees in the direction of home. After resting another day, she had regained most of her chakra that she had lost previously and was able to move gracefully through the forest. The amount of happiness she was feeling could not be wavered. The man she loved was in stable condition and had agreed to have his illness treated! Yes, in fact, this was a day she would always remember as one of her happiest.

After hours of moving, Itachi had become uncomfortable and Sakura decided another healing session was in order. She gently rested Itachi onto the ground and opened the yukata Minoru had so generously given Itachi to wear.

In her bag, containers filled with the Horsetail and water were packed inside. She pulled one out and unscrewed the top. She supported Itachi's head and let him sip away the makeshift medicine. After he finished drinking the bitter herb, she performed the Mystical Palm technique on some of his other cuts and scrapes to lessen his pain as he was jostled onto her back.

Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled the girl over him to meet with her eyes. "I should have said it earlier..."

"Said what?" Sakura asked.

"Thank you, Sakura. Thank you for saving my life." He smiled and released her from his grasp.

She returned with a bright, cheerful smile of her own. "You're very welcome, Itachi."

OoOoOOoOoO

In the distance, Konoha's giant gate were sighted. But the sound of a twig snapping behind her stole her attention immediately.

"Sakura! It's Pakkun and Kakashi!" Pakkun shouted with his nose to the air.

Shit! Now what could she do? She had no idea where she could place Itachi without being caught by that dog!

"There's an abandoned Akatsuki hide-out not very far from here. Jump into the trees and I'll tell you where to go," Itachi said with a cough.

Sakura did as he said and jumped into the branches with the leaves camouflaging her body. She could sense Pakkun creeping closer and let her anxiety show outwardly.

"What if they catch us?" Sakura fretted.

"They won't. Just stay calm and keep quiet," Itachi assured.

He ordered a quick right turn and pointed the girl to jump to the forest floor where the old shrine sat with the sun shining down through the canopy of leaves above them. She opened the door, concerned if any Akatsuki members still resided here, and moved to the lower level that Itachi instructed her to move through.

It was difficult walking through the complete darkness, but she was fortunate that Itachi had memorized where everything was in the underground corridor. She searched for a doorknob and slammed the door open. As her eyes adjusted, Sakura could make out the shape of a bed in one of the corners. She nestled Itachi onto the bed and looked around for any lamps or torches to create some light in the room.

To her joy, an unlit torch was holstered onto the wall. She pulled out some matches from her pouch and struck it against the strike strip on the match box. The match sparked up and a flame flickered on the head of the match. The oil on the torch caught the fire and lit up the room with a warm, candescent light.

"I'm going to leave some water with you, okay? By tonight, I should come again with some medicine and some food for you. Will you be alright while I'm gone?" Sakura asked, moving over to the bed.

"Don't worry about me. Go do what needs to be done," Itachi stated calmly.

Sakura nodded and walked over to the opened doorway. She turned to the figure laying on the bed and waved half-heartedly.

"Sakura, I'll be fine. Now, go and meet with your team," Itachi affirmed with a strict tone.

She finally accepted and moved hastily through the corridor. She climbed through the entrance and out into the shrine's main hall. She walked out and moved through the forest where Pakkun and Kakashi had originally called for her.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where are you?" She shouted, her voice ringing throughout the trees.

Pakkun's tiny head poked out through a thick shrub and turned towards the sound of her voice. "Sakura? Kakashi, I found her!" Pakkun jumped and shook out the dirt in his fur. "Your scent was scanty. I could barely keep it in track."

Due to her time with Minoru (and a nice soak in his bath), Sakura could understand why her scent was hard to detect. Hopefully, they couldn't smell Itachi as well.

Kakashi joined him with Naruto, Sai, and Yamato following steadily behind him. Naruto raced forward and collided with the rosette - his arms wrapping around her tightly. "Sakura! Sakura! You're here and okay!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I was just heading back when I heard you calling for me," She answered, patting the blonde on his back.

Kakashi stepped forward. "What happened? Why did you create a shadow clone of yourself?" He had his hands on his hips - he meant business.

Sakura clammed up while thinking of an excuse. "Well, you see... When I was searching with Pakkun and Naruto's clone... We were attacked by an Akatsuki member! He destroyed Naruto's clone and disoriented Pakkun with some sort of spray and-"

"Who was it?" Sai asked.

She tapped her foot nervously. "Umm... It was... Well, I don't know his name, but he was really tall!" Hopefully she didn't look as stupid as she sounded.

"Probably that shark guy!" Naruto chimed in with a hasty nod.

Sakura agreed and continued. "You see... He said something about Sasuke's whereabouts so I chased after him."

"But why did you create the clone?" Yamato pressed with a confused expression.

Shit. Now what could be a possible reason for that?

"I created the clone just in case anyone needed a medic." _Perfect._

That response didn't cut it for Kakashi. "You could have explained to us what was happening. When your clone disappeared, we had no idea what could have happened to you. This was a very dangerous and stupid mistake on your part, Sakura. Never leave the group unless ordered to - you could have died." His voice was harsh and sharp.

She bowed respectfully to her leader. "Yes, sensei, I'm very sorry."

"Atleast you're safe," Yamato stated happily.

Naruto laughed. "Exactly! Oh, hey, what happened to the shark guy anyway?"

"He was too fast... I couldn't keep up with him." She really needed to work on her lying; she'll probably be doing a lot more later due to her new 'patient'.

Sakura leaned against Naruto and pulled off her very best yawn. "Man, I'm so tired though. Can we please head back to Konoha?"

"Yeah, let's go," Kakashi decided, leading the group to the wooden gates. Although this ended on a happy note, Kakashi knew it could have very well ended on the exact opposite end of the rope. He'll have to keep his students on a shorter leash next time they go out together.

The group walked through the gate and Sakura immediately moved away from her friends. "Listen, I have to go to the hospital. I need to look up some information and practice."

Naruto pouted, "What about eating some ramen with us?"

"Maybe another time? Listen, I really have to go. See you!" She waved at the men and ran down to the hospital's entrance.

She greeted the attendants at the front desk and hurried to the Information and Patient Records Room. Itachi had explained his illness minimally, but she was sure that the problem was located in his chest cavity. Inside the room, cabinets lined the walls filled with an immense amount of information about past illnesses and medication to treat sick patients.

She searched through countless files and pulled out records that were relevant to Itachi's signs and symptoms. Sakura's training under Tsunade truly made a difference; she wouldn't have been able to heal Itachi if it wasn't for the experience she had. After filing through enough information, Sakura tucked the sheets of paper into her back pouch and walked out feeling confident.

Tsunade caught sight of her pupil and rested her hands on her hips. "Sakura? So, they found you?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. I -"

"You need to be more careful! Kakashi and Naruto were worried sick about you the entire time! It's your job as a medic-nin to remain with the group at all times in case of sudden attacks and injuries." She walked passed her student and up the stairs to evaluate some medical students on their chakra control.

A stern lecture was something Sakura was used to - especially from Tsunade. She hustled through the busy streets and moved through the gate without a word to anyone. Right now, she wondered how Itachi was doing in that dark, cold space below the shrine. She could tell how much he was suffering from the pain in his chest, but she needed a detailed amount of information about this disease to confirm what it actually was.

When she reached the shrine, she searched her surroundings to make sure she wasn't followed and raced to the underground hall. She had come prepared with extra matches and lit each oil lamp or torch she found along the way to light the corridor. She knocked once on his door and opened it slowly to find Itachi laying motionless in his bed. She crept quietly towards him and sat down on the comfortable bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.

He opened his eyes slowly and turned on his side to face her completely. "I was just resting. The pain in my chest is still present, but it's bearable." He frowned as she retrieved the papers from her back pouch. "Do you know what it is?"

"I think it would be best if I asked you a few questions before I answer that. Now, how long have you had this complication?"

Itachi had to think for a moment. "I'm not sure... Over a year, I suppose."

Sakura bit down on her lip. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't something that crossed my mind much. I took medication that worked well for a few days, but once I ran out, I just continued on with my life without the medicine."

"Still..." Sakura sorted through her papers. "What kind of medication was it?"

"Just some supplements and vitamins. I received them from a medic that worked well with the Akatsuki. He assured that they would prolong my life for as long as I had them."

Vitamins? What kind of disease could be weakened by vitamins?

Sakura looked down at him. "What were the first few signs or symptoms that occurred?"

"Fevers and night sweats. After a few months, I began coughing up blood and that became more excessive as time went by. Is this enough information?"

Relief washed over her as she confirmed the diagnosis. For some strange reason, luck was on her side today, but who was she to complain? She threw the papers into the air and let them scatter onto the floor. She grabbed hold of the Uchiha and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're going to be okay!" She announced happily.

"What did you find out?" Itachi asked, curious.

She released him from her tight grip and moved around the room to find the correct sheet of paper. She pointed to the print and smiled. "It's called 'Tuberculosis' and I've seen and treated a number of people with this disease! I'll grab some medicine that will treat you right away."

"_All this time, it was this easy to cure_?" Itachi thought, surprised. Although, being an S-ranked criminal, he couldn't just enter any hospital and ask to be examined.

"You're really lucky, Itachi. It could have been something much worse." She rested her hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to press her lips against his forehead. "You don't know how happy I am."

Suddenly, the pain intensified in Itachi's chest and he hurled himself upright, pushing Sakura away. He brought his fist to his mouth and began coughing with an immense amount of force. Blood gurgled in his throat and dribbled down his chin - splattering onto his clothes and the sheets of the bed.

"Itachi! Hold on!" Sakura pulled her pouch from her waist and searched to find any remaining Horsetail containers. Apparently her luck was only temporary; only empty containers lined her bag.

Waiting wasn't an option anymore. She needed to find medicine _now_.

"I'm going to the hospital. Try to hold on for as long as you can!" Sakura shouted, running out the door.

She pushed through people in the street and ran to the hospital's entrance. She ran down the stairs and searched the nearest prescription center. She gathered herself enough to calmly walk to the desk and was happily greeted by one of the women sitting at the front.

"Hi, Sakura! What do you need?" She asked.

"I need some drugs for TB. It's an emergency and I need them as soon as I possibly can. Umm... tablet-form, please." She bounced on her heels as she tried her best to wait patiently.

The nurse searched the drug cabinet and brought back two bottles filled with tablets. "I've got some here. Just need your signature-" She looked up to see Sakura running up the stairs with the bottles in her hands.

Itachi jumped in surprise as Sakura bolted through the door. She unscrewed the cap of the pill bottle and pushed one of the pills to his face.

"You need to take this everyday at the same time! It's 8:38 now, so... take it!" She pushed it closer.

Itachi picked up the pill from her palm and placed it in his mouth. After drinking some water, the pill went smoothly down his throat.

"Itachi, I think it would be best if you don't stay here. You shhould stay with me at my place," Sakura blurted.

"I can't. If I do-"

"I can't continue to run back and forth. If you have another attack like this... I don't know what will happen." She looked into the Uchiha's obsidian eyes with a somber expression crossing over her face.

Itachi wouldn't budge. "The idea makes sense, but it's just not possible. It's too dangerous and I don't want to risk your own being for something such as this. I can't agree with this, Sakura."

"But what about your health?! Although it's treatable, it takes a few weeks to fully recover! What if I have mission that lasts for more than a month or two?" She watched as he took the bottle from her hand and examined the label.

"You said that I have to take one each day at the same time... I'm sure if I keep track then I'll be fine if you have to leave," He responded with a smile.

Sakura relaxed and climbed into the bed with him. She could feel Itachi tense beside her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"This illness... Isn't it contagious? You shouldn't be so close..." Itachi admitted.

Sakura laughed, "Tuberculosis is an airborne disease. Even if I stayed away as of now, I most likely had contracted it when I was healing you. It's okay, though. I received the vaccination as a child, so I'll be fine."

Itachi silently cursed his family for refusing vaccinations - thinking they _tainted_ their precious, Uchiha bloodline.

"Can you please try? I have my own place and I won't accept any visitors. I promise!" She cupped her hands together and practically begged him.

"Even if I did agree to it then how could I enter the village? I can barely lift myself in bed," Itachi reasoned.

Sakura shrugged. "We could easily disguise you and head back at night. As long as you're with me, the others won't mind or become suspicious. I know! We'll disguise you as an old woman!"

Itachi couldn't hide his embarrassment. "An old woman? How could I possibly take on a role such as that?"

"Please keep an open mind, Itachi! Now, I'm going to go home and search for some old clothes and a shawl to wrap around your head and cover your face. Since I'll be carrying most of your weight, an old woman is perfect." She grabbed his hands. "Just trust me."

OoOoOOoOoO

The guard stood idly in front of the gate, picking dirt from his fingernails. The sight of Sakura holding onto an old woman caught his atttention.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Sakura patted Itachi's back and faced the man with a confident smile. "Oh, it's personal business. I'm not allowed to discuss it - strict orders from my superiors."

The guard shrugged his shoulders and walked a few paces away - giving the two enough space. "Of course." His trusting demeanor stopped him from asking any remaining questions.

Itachi pressed his mouth to her ear and whispered silently. "You know, you're becoming quite the liar. Should I be concerned?"

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah. You better watch your back or I might just turn you in after taking care of you."

Itachi rested his hand on the small of her back and pulled his sore, aching body closer to his rescuer. "I can't stop myself from expressing my gratitude to you. Thank you, for saving my life and showing me that I still can do more in this world."

Sakura smiled to herself as they reached her apartment. "Call it returning the favor. Besides, if I had just walked away then I couldn't dare call myself a medic or your girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey! Just wanted to alert you with a new chapter that I'm still alive! :) Just have been very busy this past few months and I have been lacking creative flow too... .**

**Anyway! The big news is... I made a poll for you, the reader, to decide what gender the baby will be! The poll will last a few days and then I will choose the winner! :) Go vote now!**


End file.
